Maybe True
by Goldycat94
Summary: Something is odd about Claire, but what is it? I am planning to make it very long. Some GrayxClaire. Rated T to be safe. Enjoy, this is my first HM Fanfic, R&R please! This is set in MFOMT.
1. The wild dog and Cliff

Maybe True

A/N This is my first Harvest Moon Fan fiction. I hope you like it!!!!!!!!

No One's POV:

Claire peered around the side of her barn. _Darned stupid wild dog! Why can't it leave my animals alone?!_ Claire had been stalking the wild dog for about two hours, and it was about 2 AM now. "RAHHH!," she screamed as she lunged forward and missed the wild dog by a hair. Claire lifted her hoe and hissed out of her teeth. "YOU!" She said, holding her hoe as if she had an armed enemy. The wild dog seemed to smirk at her as she glared at it. _WHERE THE __HECK__ Is FloppyDisk and Link when you NEED THEM?! _Claire looked around, wondering where her two dogs had run off to now. Claire was getting scared, this dog really could hurt her, the only thing that kept her from running was the fact that the dog would hurt her animals; her family. Claire's blue eyes grew wide with fear as the large gray wild dog put its black nose to the air. The wild dogs long fur wavered in the wind as he sniffed the air.

She could see Ella spitting at the wild dog. Poor Ella, she was trying to be a guard dog, which was nice, but the poor cat was so small that the big wild dog could kill her in one second. "Ella, Go on, out of here, mommy can take care of this." Of course, as soon as Claire said that, Guess what? The nice large wild dog charged her. "AHHH!" She screamed, running through her farm. "WHY ME?!," Claire screamed as she ran over her strawberry's and cucumber's. "LINK!," she screeched. Claire tripped and fell, then hurried to get up as the wild dog gained speed on her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Claire screamed as her blonde hair whipped by as she ran. She could see the gray wild dog coming up, its black eyes hungry.

*Meanwhile*

Cliff's POV.

_Crap. I don't have anymore money! I got kicked out of the inn, despite Ann trying to tell her Dad I would get money. But only she and I knew the truth._

_I would never have money. I was the outcast. Even Ann had not been as caring as usual. I was losing my only friend. Why did this have to happen? And after what happened to my parents....._

I was walking by Claire's farm (She had been here about two years, she didn't really partake in any events, and she kept to herself unless she needed to get animals or food.) when I heard her cry out, I ran to her farm entrance to see her running around her farm, hoe in hand, screaming as a wild dog the size of a wolf ran after her. I could see her cat come up to me, the little gray and white cats green eyes pleaded with me to help her owner. "Meow..." She looked sad. "Its ok girl, I will....errr....TRY to help,"_ *cough* Not that I will be much use._

I whistled to get the attention of the dog. _Crap_. It was looking right at me._ Mission complete, I attracted the angry, hungry dog. _"*GULP*," I gulped as I saw the wild dog look at me. Claire was staring at me as the dog took off in a run. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!," I screamed, bolting for the other end of the farm. "That's right! Follow meeeeee," I screamed as it ran after me. I stumbled over the bridge as the dog gained speed on me. I ran into the forest near Mothers Hill, I wanted to scream, but why do that when I would be dead in ten minutes. "God help me!," I said as I climbed the nearest tree. NOT smart idea.

_NO! Oh come on! IT CAN CLIMB TO?! WHAT THE HECK?!_ I saw the wild dog jump up the tree. It was looking right at me. "Oh goddess." It was looking hungrily at me. _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die._ "LIFE I LOVED YOU!," I screamed as the dog launched itself at me, my brown eyes closed, in fear of what I would see.

Claire's POV.

In Between screaming and running I could see Cliff at the entrance of my farm. _Cliff? I remember seeing him awhile ago, he worked at the Inn, why the heck would he be here? No one cared to visit me, they thought I was weird and strange. I just normally stayed in my farm, eating the food I had here, making fodder for my animals and living my life....._

I could see Cliff whistle, the wild dog turned to him, as did I. He looked terrified for a moment and then went running, I could hear him scream, and then he bolted for the other end of my farm, the end that lead to Mothers Hill. It was then, as soon as he went over the bridge, that I realized that Link was looking at me. "WHY can't you come at GOOD times?!," I screamed at him, he sunk lower, he was a Samoyed, he was cute, large and fluffy; and did I mention bad at timing? _CLIFF!_ I remembered that he was being chased by the wild dog. "COME ON LINK!," I screamed, running agilely through my farm, Of course Ella tagged along, despite my 'teaching' her not to leave the farm. The fact was that me anywhere but at the farm = Ella with me.

"COME ON LINK!," I said again, I could hear growls that I assumed where from the wild dog, I followed the growls, the first thing I saw was Cliff's brown hair and then I saw what he was doing, barring the way to his face with his arms, sitting in a tree with the wild dog mauling him. He fell out of the tree, and hit the ground with a sickening crash. I could hear the breath leave him as he hit the ground in a bloody mess.

"CLIFF!," I screamed, Link ran up the tree and started to beat the wild dog with bites and growls. Over-all, Link was bigger than the wild dog, which was pretty big. I turned myself back to Cliff. Lucky ucky me that FloppyDisk came by at that moment. I knew Link could handle the wild dog, FloppyDisk was not one to fight, he was a chocolate Labrador, he helped me with work, not fend off wild creatures. Ella had gone over to Cliff, trying to help.

"FLOPPY!," I screeched, he came over, startled by the smell of blood and the sight of the wild dog. "Come on boy, we need to help him to home!," I said, thinking of what I would use to somehow get Cliff to hold Floppy so he could drag him home. I looked in my back pack, the only thing in there was my sickle. "Crap," I mumbled as Ella stared at me. Cliff took a deep breath and attempted to get up, he seemed to be out cold before, and right now he looked no better.

"Cliff, Hold onto my dog, he will help you to my house,"

Cliffs POV.

_What's an angel doing here? _I asked myself as a blonde angel with blue eyes told me to hold onto her dog. _Wait, angels have dogs?_ THEN I remembered, I was fending off that wild dog, and I had fallen out of the tree. I could feel stinging pains everywhere. "Uh?," I realized it was Claire, the farmer holding her hand out. "Oh....OWWW!" I screamed as I tried to crawl over to a big dog.

My vision was trying to go as I held onto the dog. I could feel myself being dragged along. The only way I knew we were in her farm area was because I could feel wood under me and guessed it was the bridge. I could feel grass and then more wood. _Ugh...pain everywhere...._ I looked up and saw I was in a large house. Claire's house. I could barely see her run towards her kitchen to get something. She came out with a first aid kit.

"Come on, let me help you," she said, her blue eyes flashing with worry, she tried to get me to stand up. She was leading me towards her couch. I could not even mutter anything, and if I did, I knew I would scream. She was dabbing some stuff on my arms. I dared not look at myself. I knew I was a wreck.

_Wow Claire looks pretty when she is worried._ Random thoughts flew through my head. _That lamp is a nice shade of blue...._ I was trying to keep my mind off the horrible pain flying through my arms. I noticed most of Claire's house was blue, or black. Some red here and there...and why did I care about that?

I smiled at her, I knew it was a bad attempt, for I felt more like screaming than smiling. But it was worth it....Her smile was something I think only I had seen, or at least out of the people here in Mineral town. When she smiled, my heart leaped for some reason, she had a bright happy smile. Maybe People were wrong about her, they all said she was a weirdo and a witch, some said that she killed someone, but in this town, there has to be some action and if that means trashing another persons name, then people will do that.

"Your smile is pretty,"_ DID I JUST SAY THAT?! Oh God, I did...._ I could tell I was turning redder by the moment. All she did was smile back, as she kept on dabbing my arms. She looked worried despite her smile.

"Are you feeling alright?," she asked, she really did seem worried. "I.....," I tried to talk, but shut my mouth as I felt my chest hurt more. "I think so...," I tried to say. I didn't know how it sounded though.

She looked right at me, putting down medicine. "I think its time we went to the doctor, you need better care then me, do you think you can get on a horse?," she asked, I frowned. How would I pay the doctor? His prices were good...its just I had no money at all. "I...I don't have any money...," o_r a home._ She looked at me, "do you think after what you did to save me, that I would drop the bill on you? Cliff you saved me, probably my life, I will pay it," I looked down, she really was a nice person. "I think I can get on a horse," I said, trying to sound better than in horrible pain. I had a feeling I had broken something, and probably would need stitch's on some of these cuts.

"Alright, wait for a minute and I will get my horse,"

Claire's POV.

Poor Cliff, he was really in pain. The cuts on his arms were horrible, and he seemed to have broken something. It was my fault he got hurt. He tried to smile at me, and failed. I smiled back, wanting to do something to comfort his pain. He told me my smile looked pretty, I tried not to blush and just smiled again.

When he said he had no money I could have whacked him with my axe, did he really think I would drop a bill on him after he had saved my life?

I walked out to find Carmen, my mutt of a horse. He was red and brown, Barley had told me that he was a mutt and would not be able to be sold. I took him, I didn't know why Barley dumped him on me, but I loved Carmen.

"Carmen, come!," I whistled. I had told him to go away while the wild dog was here to prevent him from getting hurt. I saw him gallop towards me, he snorted and came to the house door. "Ok, Carmeney, we need to help Cliff get into town and to the doctors, can you help love?," I asked him, he nodded his head, I could swear my animals could understand me.

"Good boy, wait here," I walked back into the house, Cliff turned his head to face me, he was trying to act calm, I knew he wasn't. I could tell peoples feelings, even if they tried to hide them. He stared at me as I went off into my room. _Where's that cane I made last year...?_ Last year I had broken my leg, I didn't even bother to get anything, I didn't ask for help. My animals helped care for me, Link would even try to water my plants, and Ella (which she still does on my busy days) fed the cows, sheep and chickens.

"AHA!," I said, grabbing the sturdy cane and bringing it out to Cliff. "Here, use this, and with your other arm, hold onto me," I told him, he stumbled a bit as he got up and then hobbled forward with me.

_Now to get him on Carmen.... But to my surprise, Carmen was down on the ground, low enough so Cliff could get on him. _Just like when I hurt myself, he would do the same. Cliff stumbled onto Carmen and attempted to hold the rains so he could get balance. I helped Cliff and then, getting on Carmen, I quietly told him to get up.

"Hold onto me." I said to Cliff. Cliff put his arms around my waist, almost too slowly and I kicked Carmen lightly to get him going. Cliff seemed to be very tired, and his bloody arms made stains on my blue over-alls. I didn't care, but I knew it would look interesting to the town folk. Of course, I hadn't noticed Ella bounding along next to Carmen, we weren't going that fast but Ella seemed to be having a hard time with our speed either way.

I saw Cliff stare at Ella, his mouth gapping open. "Ella, calm down," I said, looking at her. She would not quit and I had to stop Carmen to let her quickly jump onto my shoulder. "Meowa," she sounded like she was saying Momma, which was so cute in my opinion. Cliff was trying not to stare at Ella, but he did after a little while. "MEW!," Ella mewed at him, licking his face from my shoulder.

Cliff laughed lightly as Ella licked his nose. "We are almost there Cliff," I told him. I was not one to talk, and he seemed the same. When I had first seen him, it was when I had gone to the Inn because I had run out of food. I didn't really talk to anyone, I was just eating a salad and leaving. I saw Cliff stumble by and Ann scream his name and run up to him giving him his lunch. I knew everyone's name, even if they didn't know I did.

I snapped back to the present and saw I was nearing the doctors. "OK Ella, go to the door and knock girl!," Cliff gasped as Ella did what I said, I knew that any normal cat would not know what to do, but Ella did, and may I add, on her own, I didn't help her at all, "good girl!" I told her as she rammed into the door.

"Who is there?," a male voice called. "Claire the farmer, I need help," I said, talking not too loud. I got down from the horse and made sure Cliff was alright before I went over to the door. It said 'closed' on it, it was open a crack. "What do YOU need?," he asked again, "_I _need you to help Cliff, he got mauled by a wild dog, please let me in," I said with a calm, but edgy voice.

The door whammed open and Ella hissed and leaped away. The doctor came out, looking for Cliff, I pointed to Cliff, who was trying not to fall off the horse. He was quite a sight, all bloody and hair wild looking.

"Oh dear, go get Elli, I will need help," he told me, then he remembered I wouldn't know where she lived, only I did. Before he could gock at me, I went to Elli's house. "Elli? The Doctor needs you! Cliff got hurt!," I said, knocking in the door quietly as to not disturb Elli's grandmother or Stu. "WHAT?!," I heard a crash and Elli scramble out the door, her hair barely not frizzy and in a wrinkly dress. "Help please!," I could hear the Doctor behind me, asking that I help him get Cliff down.

I turned and helped him lifted him off with the Doctor, he took Cliffs legs and I took his arms, Elli made sure we didn't drop him and opened the door. Elli rushed over and opened the door to the exam room. "Please leave Claire, why don't you go back to your farm," the Doctor was acting like it was MY fault Cliff was in this state.......Which was right in a way, but its not like I MEANT to have him hurt.....

I felt a pain in my chest as I thought of Cliff being hurt by me. I shook a little, somehow I felt that if I didn't get to see his bright brown eyes brown hair again, I would die.

Cliffs POV.

_Ugh......_ PAIN. SEERING PAIN._ Wow I feel horrible....where am I?_ I opened my eyes, I could see Elli, she was near by, she was talking to the Doctor. "What do you think _really_ happened? It does look like a wild dog mauled him....But do you think Claire would do such a thing?,"

_WHAT THE HECK?! CLAIRE, HURT, ME?!_

_Why would they think THAT? I have to do....wait where IS Claire? I wonder what will happen...oww.....my back...._ I felt my back ache, I raised my arm and saw that I had stitch's everywhere, and I could feel something on my head. I carefully raised my hand to touch the area. _Stitch's, stitch's everywhere. Nice, I really did take some damage....._ "Cliff, how are you feeling?," Elli's voice struck me out of my head and into the real world.

"Yes...I feel much better..Where is Claire?," it seemed like at the mention of her name, Elli flinched a bit, then she said, "She is in the waiting room," Elli's gaze told me that she was not wanted in the waiting room. I guessed that Claire had been stubborn, or had just got her way. "Can I leave? I feel fine,"_ Oh God, why did I say THAT? I don't have a home, so why leave here? I could play sickie for a while....but that would make Claire have even more of a bill...._ "Umm....Sure....Come back if you need anything, ok?," I nodded to her. I got up, I looked around and I saw the cane Claire had given me. I grabbed it and made sure that I could walk. I was walking quite well.....

"What do you mean your paying the bill?," I heard Trent's voice ask Claire as I walked in. "Cliff saved me, I owe him something, don't you agree?" She said this with her arms folded. She had probably been going at it with Trent for a while. "Fine....," Trent grumbled as the blonde farmer brought out her small purse. I stayed back to watch. "How much?," she asked. "That would be.....one thousand gold please," he said, holding out his hand as Claire plopped the money in his hands.

"Thanks," he mumbled as I stumbled out after he put the money away and then I aimed for the door. "Cliff, would you like a ride on my horse?," Claire asked me, she was holding my arm back as I tried to go out the door. "Uhm, Umm, yeah sure," I stuttered out. _Why do I feel so happy right now?_ She grabbed my hand and walked with me out the door. I could see her horse, and her cat she called Ella a little ways away. "Carmen!," she called. The horse galloped over and brought itself down a bit, I got on and so did Claire.

"Where do you need to go?," she asked. I was surprised, it was barely dawn, had everyone found out I was broke? I blushed and mumbled a bit. "I went to the Inn, they said you didn't stay there anymore, where do you stay now?," I choked a bit. "I...I don't really have anywhere....you could bring me to Goddess pond I guess......," I said to her. The horse was going faster than before and before I looked up, we were at her farm.

I could see her plants were a wreck. "If you don't have a place to stay, all I have to offer is an empty barn with hay....I would gladly give you some food and....," she was trailing off as she got off Carmen and turned to me as I got off as well. "You are welcome here, since you don't have a home......," she trailed off again.

"Does that mean I can stay here! I can help with crops and animals if you want.......," she nodded at me and I smiled, her blue eyes looked happy as they met my chocolate brown eyes.

This was going to be some fun time.......

A/N

Ok, yeah long chapter, eh? Well I will put the next one up ASAP, aka when I have it done. I don't know when that will be, it could be 2 marrow if I have time.

Otherwise, I hoped you liked it! I hope to see reviews soon!!! If you have any suggestions on a fanfic you want me to write, I will do anything under rating M. No sex in my ficcies, I do action, romance, and angst ones. If you have an idea, even a small one, I can get a good story out of it, feel free to add me to your yahoo, or PM! (I get lonely, I am on a lot and want to talk to pplXD) If you don't like my story, tell me why and you can bash me, I don't really care, just state the reason please. If I don't get ONE review, then I will stop writing this. (Special thanks to meh friend who helped me with Cliffs eye color, give it up for :Twilighter21!!!!!!!!!


	2. Feather Man and Gray Days

Maybe True: Chapter Two: Cliff runs the farm.

A/N Ok responses to everyones reviews:

RegretfulMemory I know what You are saying, but I don't really write in play format (aka doing sentences when Ppl talk) but thank you anyway. It is an honor to have a reviewer like you.

NamioftheSea Heres your update! I am glad you like it! Cliff is my fav guy to write about other than Skye. Gray is awesome...I just don't write with him, I love his fics though.

Kaytlynn: Everyone has a different look towards Claire, and mine is how I am, I am the outcast, all she needs is my name (...Maybe I should change her name xD) And thats how I see her, I don't really go into town, and prefur my farm...unless a cute guy like Cliff is courting me :3 And yeah, someone else will like Claire (can't have a romance without a rival, eh?)

Anyway, here is your new chapter! I am working on a lot of fics right now...so bear with me! *grumbles* I wish I owned Harvest Moon....heheh....Cliff.....me owning Cliff.....

Goldy is now in her dreamworld where anime guys roam, enjoy this new chapter!

(Cliff SHOULD have brown eyes *twitch twitch*)

What Inspired me to write this Chapter:

The songs:

Flightless Bird. American Mouth by Iron and Wine

Stuttering by Bens Brother

Who's there by Smash Mouth

I caught myself by Paramore (I hate them, but i liked this song)

and this video with its various songs: .com/watch?v=0lfxt79p_Mw

If I owned ANY of these songs, I would die a happy woman.

Cliff's POV:

"Um, Cliff?," Claire was staring at me as I gazed at the tools in front of me, "yeah?" I asked her I still stared at the shiny tools that I had no idea how to use. "Do you know how use the tools?," "................." Utter silence on my part. "You don't, do you?," I smiled at her and shook my head,"heheh, no I don't....," I tried not to laugh or blush. "*SIGH* Ok....Well, take the brush and go brush my horse and cows, that should work fine and then you can feed my animals. I will do the plants and yard work," I nodded and before she could start staring at me, I went to grab the brush from her house. "Cliff? Can you grab my head band on the kitchen table?," Claire called as I got in her house. "SURE," I called back.

"Hi Ella," I said quietly as Ella padded by me with a mew. I had been at Claires for about a week, she refused to let me work until now, she didn't want me to hurt myself. "Meff?," she sounded so cute. I smiled at Ella, "why can't I talk to Claire like I do to you?," I asked the little gray and white cat. "Mew?," "Hahha....its bad when you talk to a cat," "MEW!" Ella yelled at me, "oh don't look at me like that!," I could just SEE she wanted to pout. "Mew....," "Ella, how do you know what I am saying? What are you, a human in disguise?!," I stared at the cat, whom was pouting, or so it seemed. "Meow," She mewed lifting her head and jumping onto me. "AH!," I hadn't expected her to do that! Though she was small, I stumbled backward and fell down with a crash.

_Show's how wimpy I am after__ all. Knocked over by a cat, what next? A butterfly kills me?_ "Cliff?," I heard Claire shout. "I'M FINE!," I shouted back. _I must seem like an idiot to her._ "Do you need help?," she asked, she seemed to be coming closer. "NO!," I screamed, rushing to get up. I ran towards her tool chest and grabbed the brush, then edged towards her table. Something caught my eye as I went. It was a picture.....

I looked around, she seemed no where around..... _Why not look?_ I walked towards a shelf near her kitchen, it was next to her radio (she had no TV) on the shelf where I found the picture. _Who is this?_ I asked myself as I saw a red haired teenage boy with dark blue eyes in the picture. He was next to Claire, his hands were around her shoulders as he winked at the camera. _........What if she has a boy friend?_ Oh why did that matter though...._ Because I have a feeling I want to be more than a friend..._ But why should I try? _If I tried for once at something maybe...with Claire I would be able to.....do something with myself..._ If Ann didn't want me, then why would Claire? _If she loves you, then she would want you._ ........................... My heart and my mind went back and forth for a while.

I could hear Claire drop her back-pack and come over to me. _Maybe if I don't look at her...I won't blush._ Like that would work. "Cliff, what are you doing?," she asked me while I kept my eyes on the picture. This was awkward. I was snooping around her house and she had caught me. _Eyes on the picture. Eyes on the picture. Eyes on........crap._ She grabbed my arm and started talking again. "Are you okay?," she asked me quietly. "Uh, who...who is in the picture here?," _SCORE. I stuttered ONCE WOOO!............Ok that was weird._ I didn't see Claire's face as she answered but she seemed sad. "Thats Luneth, he was my...friend.....that was taken about three years ago.....," she answered. She didn't look too much different than in the picture.....I knew Claire was about 20 or 21......

The only thing that was differant....was that she was happy with this boy....She was smiling brightly and seemed joyful. "You....," I couldn't speak. _Great. _I looked at Claire, who's blue eyes were pained, I couldn't break eye contact with her._ She is looking at me so sadly. Maybe something happened....Should I ask?_ Too late. "Anyway....Best go do farm work now...," she grabbed her head band on the table and went out the door. _GO AFTER HER!_ All my senses screamed at me._ But.....Why......_ "I guess I better go do work now..."

Work wasn't that bad. The cows and sheep were happy I was there, and they let me brush them and the cows let me milk them with ease. I was pretty good, the horse liked me...and I even learned their names! Coco was the brown cow with a creamy spot on her nose, MilkyWay was a white cow with little black spots on her sides, Merrybell was a black and white cow. And then there were the sheep, there was Fluffers (Even THINKING that name makes me laugh) the girl sheep, and then there was Cotten and Joker, sister and brother. Then there was Carmen, the brown/red horse.

All was great.....until the chickens needed caring for.....

"Good work Cliff, you only have the chickens left!," Claire said, smiling as she harvested her strawberrie's. I blushed as she praised me, I nodded and went to the other end of her farm; where the chicken coop was. I turned to see Claire planting some pineapple seeds. It was almost summer....how time flew by......

I almost spaced out, I said aloud, "well when you have nothing, time flys by faster....," _But I DO....I have Claire...._I walked into the chicken coop, not wanting to think of anything Claire related. I was startled by the number of chickens, and all of them....looking at me like I was food...the ten of them there were staring at me like I was a meal. "Hello chickens!," I grinned sheepishly and went to get their food...well ATTEMPT is a better word. "CLUCK!," for some reason, I had a feeling that was a battle cluck as I tried to get past an angry chicken.

As I tried to get past it in the best way possible, another chicken flew through the air, aiming for my head. "AHH!!!," I screamed as all ten chickens either charged me or flew through the air aiming for me. "GET OFF!," I screamed again, crashing out the door of he chicken coop and falling to the ground. "AHHH!!!!," I screamed once more as the pecked at me. I hurried to get up, running across Claires field while rabid chickens followed me, some hanging onto me like from my hair or pants.

"AHH!!!!," I kept on screaming as the chased me, I ran all over, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Claire giggling. "HELP!," I screamed, but I stopped dead when I saw Gray, laughing at me like I was a freak. I turned bright red and wanted to bury my head in the ground. _Awesome, I have Claire laughing at me AND Gray here to see it. Why the hell is he here anyway?! ...Grr.......wait why am I angry...its not like she likes Gray.....Wait...does she like Gray?!_ As I fought with myself about Gray liking Claire or Claire liking Gray, the chickens scattered for the fact that Claire was shooing them away.

That was when good ole Gray decided to speak up, "well, Well, Well. Cliff had a battle with the chickens? How lovely, I can't tell who won, but I am guessing the chickens won," Gray smirked at me as he looked me over. I looked at myself. Wow, I was a mess. I Had feathers in every area visible. "Well, is it really that funny? I guess someone with a brain as small as yours finds anything funny, huh?," I snapped back. Claire looked at me. _She must think I am some baby. Gray and I have had this thing, sometimes we are friends....sometimes we aren't. _"Cliff...," she said quietly, she was next to me, staring at the chickens while I glared at Gray, who was at the entrance to her farm.

I could hear Gray growl at me, he looked like he wanted to punch me, but I knew he wouldn't DARE with Claire around. "Sure Cliff, I have a small brain......," he seemed like he wanted to rant. I smiled brightly just to annoy Gray, his fists balled up and started to shake a bit. "Why are you here at EllaMage farm Gray?," I asked still smiling like an arse to him.

"ANN wanted me to give you THIS. She said she was sorry for having you leave," y_eah right, and your not about to punch me._ "Fine, I will take it and then you can leave," I said this bluntly. "Gray would you like to stay for dinner?," Claire asked, like I hadn't said anything. I grabbed the small package from Gray and gapped my mouth open when Claire asked that. "Sure, I don't have anything to do, why not?,"_ WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE STARTING TO BE NICE TO HER ONCE I START TO LIKE HER?! YESTERDAY Rick came and gave her free chicken feed, and then Manna came and gave her some grapes, the Mayor came to see how things were going, even though he never did that. What next? KAI comes and asks her out before I do?! ....I hope that doesn't jinx me._

Claire's POV:

_Cliff is acting odd, why does it matter if Gray stays for dinner? God Cliff is being quite odd. Yesterday he looked like he wanted to kill Rick and he 'accidentally' dropped a hoe on his foot. That WAS funny I admit.... And now today I find him snooping through my house. I wonder...does he care for me? I am not blind, he blushs all the time...but then again he does that around anyone. I couldn't help but laugh as my chickens, Renade, FairyPrincess, Feather, Omelet, Kiki, Merry, Xena, Seria, Deriko and Chichi attacked Cliff like food, it was soo funny!_

I watched as Cliff had his mouth gapping at Gray. "Cliff, are you ok?," I asked, as he glared at Gray with a look that suggested he wanted to murder him. "Ye-yeah," he said, looking away, he stalked to my apple tree and sat there, opening the package from Ann. "Gray, why don't you come inside?" I asked, it was about sunset and it was time to start cooking. He nodded and followed me in, taking a moment to glare at Cliff. I could have sworn I saw them stick their tongues out at eachother, but I didn't hang around to find out.

"Sit anywhere you like, I will start dinner," Gray smiled. _I didn't know he smiled._ "Sure, why don't I help you though?," _Hes being nice, thats not like him.... _"Your my guest, go sit," I said, I knew I was blushing a bit. I didn't think Gray had liked me, but he seemed nice. _But what about FeatherMan out there?_ Ugh.... _If you like him, go for him._ I wish the stupid voice in my head would shutup.

_You know you care for him, you cared for him since the day he saved you._ I sneezed and went into the kitchen, and to my utter dismay, Gray followed. Cliff had understood by now that I prefurred to have cooking time to myself to think. But _Gray_ didn't know that. "Why don't you go relax, working at the blacksmiths is not easy," Gray shook his head, coming closer. "I am not tired, I don't mind helping!," but_ I DO._ "Really, I like making dinner alone," Gray just wouldn't stop, "sometimes company helps," _Sometimes you have to kill company, but what the hay? It would make Cliff giddy with happiness if I killed Gray._

"So what are you making?," _Don't kill Gray, Don't kill Gray, Don't kill Gray...._ "I am deciding," _TRY. Don_'_t. Kill. Him. _When I cooked I relieved stress, and it was my alone time, time without even my animals. I had told Cliff this and he understood, but its not like Gray would be staying for any amount of time, I should just try and be calm and civil. "So, What is it like here on the farm?," _Well, first of all, I like to cook alone, second of all, I like it quiet, third, I don't like you yabbering._ "Its fun," I said, blandly at him.

"Uh.....," Gray seemed to grow quiet as I glared at my knife. _Hahhaha, I REALLY want to use that...._ I must have looked like some killer looking at the knife like it was some sort of toythat I loved. "Hey, GRAY, Why don't you come sit with me?," _I LOVE CLIFF!_ I screamed in my head as he grabbed Gray and dragged him away from the kitchen_. Thank GOD. Peace....Thanks to Cliff, there won't be murder tonight._

I didn't hear either one of them talk, I heard the radio, but no talking. I calmly chopped up some carrots, potatoes and corn. I added some vegateble broth and threw it into a pot. I grabbed some eggs, sugar and flour and milk and started to make cookies. "Claire, need anything?," Cliff asked me as I smashed the dough of the cookies around. He knew that if I was on desert it was safe to talk. "Nope, you could..uh...," I whispered, "keep Gray busy," I blushed that sounded weird.

"Sure, you keep...uh...cooking," ee said, turning to go. I sighed and keep at cooking, when I heard a crash and Gray yell, I knew my peace was over. "YOU BROKE IT!," he yelled, pointing at Cliff like a two year old. "NO! YOU PUSHED _ME_ INTO IT!," Cliff yowled loudly. I saw a blue vase on the floor, in two pieces, it hadn't been important at least.

"Ok guys, calm down, it was-," I was cut off by Gray yelling. "YOU were the one to annoy me!," "but she DID say she wanted to be alone!," Cliff snapped back. _They are fighting about ME?!_ "Guys, Ca-," "Like you are telling the truth,"_ WAS I EVEN HERE TO THEM!? _"I AM!," Cliff screamed at Gray, Then Gray did something I never thought he would do in front of me. He went over to Cliff and punched him in the face. "Like your gonna fight back," Gray smirked. For the first time since I had ever seen Cliff, I was scared of him, the look on his face was on of rage, something you didn't see Cliff have.

"You think that?," he growled to Gray. Gray even looked a bit afraid of Cliff. When Cliff punched Gray smack in the nose I gasped. "OK! EVERYONE LISTEN! STOP FIGHTING! OK?!," I screamed, both boys looked at me, terrified at how angry I was. "SHUTUP! OUT BOTH OF YOU!," I screamed at them, they rushed out the door in a scramble as I glared at them. I went over to the vase and picked it up, it wasn't the reason I was upset, I was upset for how they had acted. I frowned and brought the vase to my table. I got the glue I had and glue it together, this vase would be good for something like letters.

I tried to smile, but the fact that Cliff and Gray had started such a stupid fight made me boil with anger and rage. I wanted to scream. _Don't lose it...don't think of...Luneth..._ A tear fell from my eye. Luneth had acted the same way, only.....The person I loved was not around anymore...Luneth never forgave me for not loving him....I would never be healed from the pain of losing him._ Why can't they just get along, if I am such a bother, they could just leave me alone._

Cliff's POV:

I felt myself grow hot as Claire yelled at us to get out. It wasn't my fault that Gray punched me, I just took the chance and punched him back. I could see Gray shrug, he knew that Claire would not see either of us tonight. "I am going back to...the inn, want me to tell Ann anything?," that was Gray's way to say sorry, not be angry. "Tell her I liked the hat," I said blandly. "Sorry Cliff....I didn't mean to be rude...," Gray mumbled. Gray and I could be called best friend, I guess....he was the only friend I really had. "Its ok..," I grumbled back. He shrugged and turned to go.

I looked back at Claires house. _She is going to kill me, or ignore me....give or take....I don't know which would be worse though....._I sighed and pondered whether or not to go see her or not. I went with go. "Claire, Pl-Please open u-up," I said while knocking on her door. "Go away Cliff," she said, she sounded like she was close by to the door.

"Please...Claire...I-I-I am sorry...please..let me in, I didn't mean to cause trouble!," I stuttered out to her. "..........," there was silence, and I heard Claire wham shut a door._ I screwed up big time. I better go see if she will let me say sorry....._ "Claire! Please...le-let me in!," I yelled, not to loudly. "Shutup!," she yelled back. "But I mean it! I am sorry!," I screamed at her. I could hear her open a door, and then walk towards the front door.

".....," she was awfully quiet. "Claire?," I asked putting my head against the door. "Cliff, I just need some time alone," she said, sounding tired. "Are you sure?" I asked, trying not to tick her off anymore then I already had. "Yes Cliff, go to the inn and get anything you want to eat, put it on my bill, ok?," she said, she sounded less ticked. "o-ok...," I said as I turned away and started out of the farm.

"Cliff, how are you?," Doug asked me as I came into the inn, hungry and hoping Doug had some nice food....though I had to admit, if Claire entered in the cooking festival, she would win...Dougs food was nothing compared to hers....But, food was food. "I am....o-ok," I said to him, looking down a bit. "Um....can I have whatever the special is?," I asked, shuffling my feet around. "You have the money for it?," Doug asked, raising his eyebrow at me. "I-its...put it on Claires bill, she told me that," I said, stuttering around. "Ok then....Ann! Come and help me cook!," Doug yelled as he went to the back room to cook.

I saw Ann come down, she looked like she always did, braid and over-alls. But in some way, she didn't look like she used to....or not to me....she used to be the most beautiful thing, in my opinion....But, now..I didn't feel that way... I looked at her and she smiled. I blushed, of course, I can't do one thing without blushing. "Hi Cliff!!! I hope you liked that hat, I thought since your doing farming, you might need sun protection," she said, her red braid bouncing off her shoulders as she started coming over to me, she looked like she was gonna hug me....

_Never mind, shes hugging me._ "Um, Uh, I, Hi," I was a mess as she hugged me, she was happy, or faking......give or take. "ANN!," Doug yelled, and with that Ann pranced (yes...she pranced) to the kitchen. I sighed and sat at a table, wondering how Claire was doing....

I pouted as I waited for food. I had wanted to talk to Claire tonight....I had gotten into that habit before going to the barn I slept in, it was soothing to have tea and talk....I had wanted to ask her to go out with me....but it looked like I would be waiting for a while yet...

Sneak peak of the next chapter:

_Long nights surround me.....I am all alone....hes gone...they are all gone...because of me...I can't let anything happen....I was too late....Thorns strike my heart....Pain in my heart....Hearts of pain.....Broken hearts....and I caused them, its my fault, it always is it seems......I can't let that happen again...._

A/N Wow, if you red this far i give you a GOLD STAR!! Anyway, How did you like this chapter?


	3. Pasts and Presents

A/N

Wow, Blackie-kins, thanks very much for the review, and no....You don't have to threaten me with cookies, don't worry! Here's this chapter, its especially for you and Jakey!

Ruthie, thanks for reviewing, I would like to know where I misspelled Claire name....and where was red? was it in my authors note? It bothers me to say you 'read' it this long, so I say red. And thanks for reviewing, I am happy to have another fan :3

Ok, now....fast update, huh? Sorry if the chapter seems rushed, and for future knowledge...I am bad at kissing scenes, so If I forget to say that come any kissing, I ALREADY TOLD YA! Anyway, thanks everyone, you made this update happen so fast :3 R&R Please!

(Alrightie, here: Yumi: The guy from a wonderful life, Izzy: Jack, Joanna: Jill and......*bombs fly through the air* If I find a name for Claire other than my suckie name, I will use it! (oh and P. S. I switched the places of Izzy and Yumi, so Yumi is really in FlowerBud village, and Izzy is learning to farm in a farm near Joanna's.)

Songs that Inspired me:

Stuttering by Bens Brother  
Sticks and Stones by Aly and Aj  
Flightless Bird. American Mouth By Iron and Wine  
It was You....I have no idea who sings this :3  
Train wreck by Demi Lovato  
If Only Tears Could Bring You Back to Me...once again, no idea who the artist is. (mumbles, I really should have kept that CD case....)  
Deep Forest By Kana Yuzumi  
Just Friends by the Jonas Brothers

Long nights surround me.....I am all alone....he's gone...they are all gone...because of me...I can't let anything happen....I was too late....Thorns strike my heart....Pain in my heart....Hearts of pain.....Broken hearts....and I caused them, its my fault, it always is it seems......I can't let that happen again....

If I see another person I love die, I won't be able to live...

No ones POV:

Joanna was thrilled that Claire had asked her to come down, she said she needed company, for once Claire actually took her offer. "Of course I will come down there Claire! And I am sure that Yumi would be happy to come too! Maybe I will bring along that new guy Izzy, he would have fun at your farm!," Joanna started to blabber to Claire. "Joanna, do you like Izzy?," she asked with a giggle as Joanna blabbered about how great he was "uh, uh, uh nooo!," she said, a little too quickly. "Sure Joanna, sure," Claire said, laughing a bit. "Hey, don't forget, we have to call Yumi so he knows to come," Claire said quietly, not wanting to put Joanna down in any way. "Hey, I will call Yumi, you go get ready for his horrible love of your cooking!," Joanna laughed. "Sure, I just hope Izzy doesn't have the hunger your brother has!," Claire joined in with the laughing as she said that, Yumi was known to eat you out of house and home if given the chance. "Ok then, I am going to call Yumi and you find your aprons!" Joanna laughed at her again. "Yes, I guess I should, goodbye Joanna." Beep. The phone line went.

Claire's POV:

Joanna is so happy I asked her to come...I only did it because I need company, and I have missed her ever since she found me this farm, she and Yumi were my only friends....and now they were always there for me, I couldn't ask for better friends...Except maybe Cliff....it was about time I talked to him, he seemed upset since last night...

Joanna was so happy I had asked her to come, I didn't want to down her. I was happy to have her come, out of the two years I was here, and the four I have known her, I had never asked her to come here. She seemed very happy about it, she must have been worrying about me, like always. They knew if they asked, they could stay, but they knew about how everyone disliked me, and I had almost had to hold my wool shears up to them to get them not to do anything stupid, they were loved, I wasn't and I truly didn't want to ruin their look, not now not ever. Of course, it took a lot for them to say ok to my wish's, for they didn't care, but I did. Since I left, Joanna took in Izzy, who has a small farm right outside of Forget-me-not, (As in like two steps out of) and asked is she could help him with his farming skills, of course Joanna jumped at this like a frog to a bug to eat.

Yumi on the other hand, was fixing his farm up, he was quite busy, and they had not even really come here for Holidays, and vis versa, my animals didn't like me gone for long, so I couldn't really do such. I remember earlier this year, they came to go to the Goddess Festival., but they had to leave because Joanna's cow was giving birth, other than that, I hadn't seen them much. Joanna was sweet and kind, I had met her soon after...my parents had disappeared, she and Yumi pasted me back together after losing them, and then losing Luneth...was something I couldn't take, Luneth had been the only thing keeping me alive. And I had ruined my life, he refused to talk to me, because...he loved me more than a friend, even though my loving someone else was not a normal problem...its just I even refused him when my love had died.

He didn't understand that I loved him as a brother, and that we could never be the way he wanted us to be even if he kept trying. He has not talked to me in years...oh how I wish I could rewind, I...would have accepted him, I would have married, I would have died, just to make him happy, and the fact that I could never love him like that hurt both of us...I wished I could change my heart, but...it was impossible, my love never faded for....him.....

I cried as I thought of this, my wails overcame me, I couldn't help it...I couldn't take it, Luneth had been closer to me than anyone....And he was gone, he would never look at me again....Joanna had tried to get me to tell her about him, but I couldn't tell her, I would have cried...crying was something I hided from everyone no matter what. As a rule, I didn't cry-ever. I kept it inside, the only people who cared anyway were Yumi and Joanna, I must say...Joanna is the reason I am alive right now, if she hadn't of found me on the shoreline of Forget-me-Not-Valley..I would have died, everyone just passed me by, but she stopped, she cared.

It was only a little while after Luneth had...told me never to talk to him again, I had wandered....I don't know how I got to that beach, I am guessing that dream I had where I jumped off the port in Boston must have been real....I have no idea how I made it to the valley, none the less alive, but I had. And I was alone, shivering as a winter storm ripped through my already wet and cold body.

I shook and cried into the sand, I was dieing, something I had wanted to do since....Lukas had died....I had heard footsteps, but who cared? Everyone had already passed me by, acting like I was a dead fish. I heard someone talking, and looked up to see Joanna's bright happy face, that was worried. "Are you ok miss? Come with me to my house, you look really bad!," to my surprise, she picked me up and brought me to her house. Then I remembered, anyone could pick me up, I had refused to eat for so long that I was barely a stick person. I shivered as Joanna put me in a big soft bed. "You need some food, I will ask questions later, ok?," she hurried off to the kitchen and brought back warm milk and soup. "You should never be outside in a winter storm, especially if wet!," she had told me. "I-I know...I don't know how I got there....I must have....errr....tripped off a port or something...," I said quietly to her.

"Oh...," Joanna was bright, she must have picked up that I was depressive. "Joanna, who's here?," a voice asked from the front door, I could see a brown haired, brown eyed ruff looking man, he looked like a boy version of this girl, who must have been named 'Joanna'. "Yumi, this is...Um, what's your name?," she asked me quietly. "Cl-Claire, some people call me Ella...I don't know why," could have been the fact I had a cat named Ella that I had loved with all my heart, until Lukas came along that is.

"Yumi, this is Claire, Claire this is Yumi, and I am Joanna, people call me Kitty sometimes though, and people call Yumi The Food Monster mostly!," she laughed as she said Yumi's nickname. For once in a long, a very long, time, I laughed. "Nice to meet you....Yumi-Monster," I had said, Yumi scrunched up his face in a fake scowl and smiled. "I hope we can help you! Sadly I have to get back to my farm soon, so I can't be here for to long," farms? "Farm?," I asked. Joanna made a very sweet smile and said, 'Yes, our family used to run farms, and now we both do, I run this one, Purple Roses farm, and Yumi runs the one down in Flower Bud Village named Merry Moo Farm," I blinked, taking this in, I said, "where are we now?," looking around, I had to wonder where I was. "You are in Forget-Me-Not-Valley, and this is my house!," Joanna said with a smile. I remember the promise she and Yumi made me later that week. "We will never push you to tell use what happened, but if you can, or want to, remember we are always here!," later that month, Yumi left, and Joanna offered to let me stay at her farm, I was thrilled, I had a friend. I was so happy, I couldn't believe it, she was so nice. I stayed at her farm, and in spring, a magical thing happened.

Ella 2 was born, we found a stray cat (which we added to the some 20 cats ALREADY on the farm) and she gave birth to a cat that looked just like Ella, so I named her Ella, she seemed to like me very much, for she never left me alone, EVER. Then summer came and went, I got good at farming fast, which Joanna teased me for, since it took her four years to learn the basics. Joanna was great at farming, and Yumi even visited us. We went to Flower Bud Village for events like the Goddess Festival, and the egg games, all those fun times.

Then, two winters after I had met the both of them, we were all in Mineral Town, we found that the farmer there had died, and the farm was going to need a carer. We were just leaving the New Years festival there (only Mineral Town has events THAT good, and besides, why not let Yumi see Ann? Oh how he had a major crush on her, and still does.) and we were told, by the drunk mayor Thomas (who was flirting with me about how my hair looked a jellybean....no I didn't ask, did I want to?) that the farm needed someone for it. Of course, my two friends decided, half drunk as well, thought it would be awesome for ME to do that job. "*Hiccup* Claire can *Hiccup* do *hiccup* it with no *hiccup* problem, right *hiccup* Cwaire?," Joanna asked, slapping my back really hard and not even able to say my name right.

That was the first year they could really drink, and Yumi had bet that he could stay sane with the most beer and wine, and Joanna took that bet, and...lets say that at least Joanna could TALK. "Murf, blurf...HMMP,!" Yumi agreed with a grunt, holding onto Joanna's arm like it was his lifeline. And I have to help them onto their horses AND make sure they don't fall off the cliff on the way home *sigh* Thank GOD that Jiro and Musty, (Joanna's and Yumi's horses) Have a large brain and know when their owners are insane. "Um...I didn't agree to this guys-," I was cut off. "*HICCUP HICCUP HICCUP* BUT YA KNOW YA WANT IT!!!," Joanna screamed at me, I could see that Gray was staring at Joanna with a look of 'what the hell?' and Manna jumped up as she walked out of the inn as she heard Joanna scream.

"Ugh...Joanna, why don't we go home?," she made a....very disturbing smile, "HOMEWARD BOUND!" She screamed like a school girl in June, that was getting out of school. "Um, no...lets go home now, before-," *Crash* There goes Yumi. "NO WAY! A BED IN THE MIDDLE OF A LOLLIPOP~!," she screamed as she flopped onto Yumi, who gave a despairing grunt as she collapsed onto him. NOW we had the whole town giggling at us. Luckily...someone was just as bad. "LOOK! A BIG FAIRY!,' screamed Mayor Thomas as he looked at me with wide eyes. Was I the only one SANE here?

"Um, I will take the farm!," I screamed at him, without a doubt, why the hell did I say that? Crap. "Oh really? Make sure the fairy's don't bite you!," he yelled at me as I looked at him with wide eyes. Yeah...don't let the crazies bite either.... "Um, sure...," the Mayor ran off and came back at a record pace, holding papers, he waved them at me, then he ran up to me, threw them at me and started dancing around...."Umm, thanks...," I said as Doug dragged him away and to his house so he could sleep. I looked down to see Yumi and Joanna asleep. "Good grief you two!,"

That was the climax of the night, everyone nuts.

I remember, I got both of them onto a horse, and got them home-alive too. When we got to the house, I decided I had had enough. "YUMI GET YOUR BIG FAT BUTT UP!" I screamed once in the safety of Purple Roses farm. "AHH! I DIDN- wait...huh? How...?," Yumi looked very confused, "you passed out, I dragged you onto your horse and now its YOUR turn to help, pick Joanna up, and bring her in," Yumi was blushing as I said this and he turned to Joanna, his poor passed out twin, and picked her up and brought her inside. I sighed and turned to leave the farm, there was one thing I had wanted to do today....

I saw, the sun, it was just coming up, gracing the melting snow with a beautiful color of purple. I ran down to Goddess pond, there I sat, staring at the reflection, I had once heard that you could see a loved one that has passed on on the dawn of a new year, if you made that wish. I saw the Harvest Goddess appear, I smiled at her. "What's your wish Ellaire?," the Harvest Goddess (Or Meri, as her real name was) Always called me Ellaire, a mix of Ella and Claire. "I would like to see Lukas!," I said to her, smiling. She frowned a bit and said calmly. "I am sorry Claire, but I can't do that, I am truly sorry, can you ask for anything else love?," I frowned. "Can I wish that I find another true love?." I asked her, looking down. "Why yes you can, Ellaire!," Meri beamed at me

Meri waved her thin pale arms and chanted something, and to my surprise, the Witch Princess appeared and joined in. "Gigi, your helping?," I asked, using her real name. "Yes, you deserve a love, I may hate and despise love, but you need it, human, and your a...err...good friend...," I had never really thought of that, but I was always kind to her and gave her red grass almost each day, it was nice to know I had another friend.

I had never fit in here in Forget-Me-Not-Valley, Joanna was still as loved as ever, but I wasn't, I was the freak that didn't belong, maybe if I went to Mineral Town...I would fit in. "Ellaire, you will find your true love in less than two years!," Meri broke into my thoughts as she beamed, Gigi on the other hand shrugged, handing me a blue locket. "When you find him, the locket will hold his picture...,"

"OH MY GOSH!," I screamed aloud, all my memories rushing away as I forced myself into the present time frame. The locket! I remembered now, I had put the locket away, I ran towards my blue box on my shelf, next to Luneth's picture, and blew the lid open to peer in, there it was, dusty with two years age........Next to it was the special bracelet Luneth had made me, a tear came to my eye as I saw it, a small wail overcame me again. Other than that, there were photos of my family in there....I grabbed the locket...Should I open it...? What if...no one is there? What if someone IS there....?! What should I do...?????? My heart and hands decided for me, they ripped the locket open.

H-hi-him?

He's my true love?

This..is a joke....

Gigi...this is not funny.....

What if...I do feel that way for him?

*knock knock* "CLAIRE! I heard you sc-scream!," Cliff's shaky voice was frantic outside. Shoot, it wasn't my imagination, I was loud. "I-I am fine Cliff....," I said as Ella pushed her way out of my bedroom and into the living room, which I was in at the moment. "May I come in, Cl-Claire?," he asked quietly as I glared at the photo in the locket. I threw the locket into the blue box, shoved it into the shelf again and then went to the door. "Ok...", I said, opening the door with one hand, seeing Cliff standing there, looking tired, his brown hair was a bit messy. "I really am s-sorry Cl-Claire, please forgive me!," he asked me as he put his head down.

"Of course, Cliff....I would never hold anything against you," I told him, sighing. "W-Would you like to go to the Beach opening with m-me to-tomorrow?," he asked, blushing a bit. "Uh, um...yes I would love to Cliff, its a..umm," "Date?," he finished me, I nodded. ".....," I was quiet. "......what do we need to do today?," he asked quietly. "Well, my friends, Joanna and Yumi are coming, Yumi will be here tomorrow, and Joanna tomorrow night. Save a spot for two people, because her friend might come too, but she will be staying with me, can you help me by reserving two spots at the Inn for them?," I asked, looking at him, I could feel my face grow hot, so I let my hair, that was loose, cover my face. "Sure, what about farm work?," "Nothing special, just the normal......Um...Yeah," I said, nodding to my statement.

"Why don't you use the bathroom, and I will go water the plants?," I asked, he nodded and went to the barn to get his items, I went outside and started watering the plants. Cliff seemed happy here, that made me joyful. He even liked the barn, he had managed it just fine, and he was happy to be able to take baths as well. "Link, come here," I called, he came running and looked at me. "Could you refill this for me love?," I asked him. He nodded his large white head and grabbed the watering can from me and padded off. I turned my attention to Ella, who was currently crawling across the mail box.

"Ella, get down from there!," I yelled at her, she gave me her normal pout and got off the mail box, she came over to me and pouted. "Don't you look at ME like that," I said, shaking my head. I was kneeling down. Ella came over with a purr, and I couldn't help it, I picked her up and hugged her, she made a purr in my ear and licked my face, happy to have gotten her way for once. When Link came back, I had to put Ella down, she got a bit angry, but let it go. "MEOW!," that was her 'I am gonna go do something, only for you to tell me to stop.' I laughed and waved her off. Link sat near me as I watered my plants.

I saw FloppyDisk fly by, chasing a squirrel or something, panting as he went. It really was Summer time, and when summer came....Kai came, Kai was ok, I guess. He always gave me free food, why I had no idea, but he...was....nerrr.....no words for him. "Hey, Cl-Claire, I am go-going to the Inn, ok?," Cliff asked, I turned around to see him, the sun was shining off him in such a way, that he looked like an angel. His brown hair was shinning and his brown eyes were bright as I scowled at the sun for doing such a thing, why did even the SUN have to be against me? I wasn't sure if I wanted to fall in love yet, and it seemed like the binds of time were all against me in some stupid way.

"Claire?," Cliff asked when I started switching gazes from the 'evil' sun to him and back, I must have looked like an idiot. "Uh, Oh yeah!," I said, sounding like some weirdo who had no brain. "O-ok then I will g-go now...Do you need anything in town? Any see-seeds?," he stuttered to me. "Could you get some grass seeds? Just take some money from the jar," (The jar...the jar in which all my money was kept....) "Ok, Alright," he said, going back into the farmhouse and back out with some money. "Oh, and please pick up the outfit May made for me, will you?," I asked him, smiling. "Sure, will do," He said, going off out of the farm and into the town area.

"Ella, what am I to do? Yumi knows me inside out, Joanna will make me more hyper, and all this AND the Beach opening? What am I to do?," I asked Ella as I sat down, done watering, tired, under my apple tree. "Meow?" Ella mewed at me. She was so cute, I was glad I had brought her.

I remember after I had been given the locket, I didn't dare check it, for the fear it would be someone like Yumi or Rock, but, luckily, it had been neither. I had spent the whole day smiling, Joanna woke up at around 1 PM and freaked about how she had acted, that was when I was put in charge of making sure they never drank that much again. I laughed at her as she turned a deep scarlet as I told her how she screamed about the road being a lollipop, and Yumi a bed. Yumi himself was laughing so hard, that if I dared poke him, I would guess he would have exploded on the spot.

Then we all remembered I had a farm to care for. "Well....I will miss you here, but you can always visit, and besides, where else will you find our special cooking festival? Anyway, why don't you take Carmen, and Ella, Carmen WAS given to you by Barley, and Ella is rightfully yours," I nodded, a bit put down that I would have to leave Joanna, but it wasn't that big of a trip back and forth, and besides, Yumi lived much closer to Mineral Town than she did. "Ok.....I guess I will be ok..," "Make sure to call me each week!," Joanna told me as I packed, and Yumi as well told me not to forget too. "Don't forget that I am a person too!," he said, laughing as usual. "Don't worry, I won't," I said, laughing a bit.

"I suppose that Yumi should ride you to Mineral Town, huh? You have to leave in what, two days Yum?," Joanna asked, her smile fading. "Yeah, two days...," Yumi and Joanna grew a bit sad, Yumi for Joanna and Joanna because she would miss me. "I am not going to die! Just moving! I will be fine Joanna!," I told her. But I was wrong, I wouldn't be fine.

I would be lonely, I wouldn't make friends...I had spent my first year on the farm almost starved, and then I got animals, come my second year nothing happened...until about a week ago, when Cliff entered my life....He made me happy, he was happy and kind to me, he didn't treat me like a monster or a witch, I was a friend...But, I have to wonder, does he LOVE me?....Do I love him? What could happen?

Death, like with Lukas.

I shook as I thought of that.....I wish that never happened.....I silently prayed that I would be able to love another as I had Lukas...but that would be so very hard.....

Cliff's POV:

I walked into town, it was quite sunny out, and a bit hot. I smiled as I passed by Manna and Duke, they were nice, I guess. I headed for the Inn. I walked into the Inn, smelling Doug's cooking on the way. "Hey, Doug! Please reserve an room for a man named 'Yumi'. and another for someone else?," I told him. I remembered Claire once telling me about a boy named Yumi, she said he was a good friend. I just hoped not TO good......

"Ok....Sure...," he paused, looking at me. "How's it going?," he asked. "Um, Uh, g-good?," I said, wondering what he really wanted. "Yumi, he's the lad that likes Ann....," Ann had someone ELSE who liked her? "I was just thinking.....Aren't you going to ask her out?," CRAP. "Um, ugh, I already...as-asked someone...," Doug's face turned a little purple. "Is that so?," "Um, yes sir...I have to g-go!," I said, before Doug got a knife and killed me or something.

"Hey, CLIFF!," I heard someone scream. I turned to see Karen. "Um...H-hi?," I said, wondering what she wanted. In my mind, she was like an evil blood seeking woman who wanted to eat guys. I had thought that since I met her, she had scared the crap out of me from her yelling. She was one scary girl.... "COME HERE!," she screamed, I shook as I came towards her. "Y-Yes??," I whispered, ready to die. "Give these to Claire please," she said, calmly, and actually...in a kind way. They were grass seeds, I guess that saved her some money. "Ok, I will give these to her," I said, while Karen turned and went back into the store. I turned and went to Barleys, to pick up Claires outfit. "Hi Cliff! Come in, I have Claires outfit in this box!," I quickly grabbed the box and made my way out of the shop.

I decided to go back to the farm, the animals would be hungry by now, so I best feed them. I walked to the farm, a bit slowly, thinking about the Beach opening tomorrow....I wasn't really looking when I walked into the farm....I was surprised to crash into someone, I fell down and looked up.

Surprise...Surprise.....

IT was Kai.

"Ugh, well baby, before KLUTZY here knocked me over, I was going to ask you to come to the Beach Opening with me?," WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE LIKING HER NOW?! God it really did jinx me the other night...except...now...I could laugh in his face. "I asked her first, and she's going with me Kai. Please get off of me," I said from under him as he sat on me like I was a sofa. "Wow, no stuttering, your amazing aren't you Cliff?," Kai smirked as he got off me. I could see Claire, glaring at Kai. Well, at least we are on the same page. "Kai, please leave, we have work," she said, calmly but firmly.

"Why don't I treat you to lunch? I know CLIFF can't, he IS broke after all, right buddy?," Kai said, slapping my back HARD as I tried to get up, almost resulting on me flat on my face. "At least I don't go from woman to woman like some do store to store," I said, glaring at Kai. Hahah, speechless eh? AND its from ME whom you think is a loser. ".....," Kai looked so angry, I smiled at him and he looked like he wanted to kill me.

Claire butted in. "Kai, I will see you later, ok? We have work, the animals are getting restless," I was so happy she pushed him out of the farm, because I knew I would either one, bring out Link and hope he eats Kai, or two, bring out sickle and run after him with it. Two sounded better. I smiled at Claire and she smiled back. Well, she wasn't angry at me, that was good. "I am go-going to go feed the animals..," I said this while turning around. I heard Claire faintly say: "Thanks for coming, he wouldn't have believed me if you weren't here," I nodded and went into the barn.....tomorrow would be interesting........I looked into Claire's eyes, I could tell even going though hell would be worth it for her.

a/n

LONG chapter, eh? Anyway, next chapter is the beach fest/Joanna and Yumi stuff, and you get EVEN MORE past stuff, so be happy! Pwetty pwease review this? I wil be uber happy!

Peace out,

Goldy


	4. Yumi comes, dates stop, Joanna screams

A/N

Blackie: Ok, I am scared for your health.....xD Even my MOM likes this story, she is helping me with it. (She is so cool, she loves games, and she writes, used that is, now she gives me tips on how to write and play games better.) Well, its a long way to finding out who's in the locket, but at least this is another chapter. And be happy I didn't throw RICK in the mess, you must admit, Kai is better then him. (Though, I would run after him with a sickle, with no bad feelings.) Anyway, enjoy!

Namai: Thank you for the review! I am joyful to have another review! (My new goal, 15 reviews!)

Ok, welllll.....good news to those who like fanart. I am going to make some for Claire, Cliff, and Luneth and Lukas! I am even going to make one for the Beach Opening! It takes me a while to do good ones, but I don't mean to brag, but I am quite good at fanart. I hope to have them up next month, it takes me about two days each picture. I am going to get something like dA or photobucket, which-ever I can convince my dad to let me use. I hope you all like this chapter, and once again; sadly, I don't own Harvest Moon, but if I could own Cliff, I would be very happy LOL.

My play list I have been listening to since writing this chapter:

Flightless Bird. American Mouth by Iron and Wine  
It was you, by I have no idea, I REALLY should have kept that CD cover.  
Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park (I am no fangirl for THEM but....if you want I can do an insane tribal dance to this ^_^)  
Starlight by Muse  
I caught Myself by Paramore (you know da drill)  
Silence by Aly and AJ  
If I could have you back by Aly and AJ  
I'm here by Aly and AJ  
Eyes on fire by Blue Foundation  
You'll be in my heart by Drew Seeley (don't ask, ok?)  
Go figure by Everlife  
Assassin by Muse  
SuperMassive Black Hole by Muse  
Stuttering by Ben's brother  
Deep Forest by Kana Yazumi

Chapter Four: Yumi comes, dates stop, Joanna screams.

Claire's POV:

I can't believe it, I am going to the Beach Opening with Cliff! ....Why am I so happy? I asked myself this as I pulled on the new outfit May had made, it was a nice long shirt and capri's, blue top, navy bottoms, it was beautiful. "MEWWWW!!!," Ella cheered as I put on lip gloss and some brown eye shadow. "What girl? Do I really look nice?," I asked Ella as she jumped onto the bathroom sink and stared at me. "Mewmew!" She mewed, nodding her head and purring.

"I assume you are going to tag along, right?," I asked the little cat as she groomed her fur, acting like she herself had a date. "Mrrrrrrooooooowwwwwrrrr," she nodded and sneezed as she pulled some loose fur out. "What am I going to do with you?," I asked Ella. "Mewmeow?," I shook my head, this cat was so very confusing, I would never get her. "Ok, Ella, why don't you go get YOUR date, I bet it is that brown and red tabby, huh?," I blabbered to Ella, she shook her fur and jumped down to go outside.

"Bye Berella, be careful, and make sure not to bother any townsfolk," Ella seemed to sigh and nod a bit. I looked in the mirror as soon as Ella left. "I look like a big fish," I told myself. I could never insult myself if Ella was around, she would either one, whack my head, or two, go and do something stupid to make me stop saying those types of things. "A big fish, a fish with tarter sauce on its lips and mustard on its eye lids," I kept telling myself this, because in my eyes, I truly looked like a dead fish. "A BIG DEAD FISH!," I screamed at the mirror.

I decided makeup could not make me, the dead fish, look any better and put it away, plus I was running out of condiments to anologize over. I walked into the living room and wondered what to do, Cliff would be coming in to tidy up himself, and then we would go to the festival. I remembered we had flown through our chores, it was about 11 AM now, so we would have to get going soon. As I thought this, Cliff knocked on the door. "Come in!," I yelled, only all my senses screamed to hide in the toilet.

"H-Hello Claire, you lo-look lovely," he said as he came in. He blushed a bit as he said that and then flashed me a smile. "Th-thanks," I said quietly. "We can g-get going in a few minutes," he told me, heading for the bathroom, I waited around, thinking about how I wanted to go get a face transplant or something. I didn't notice Cliff come out, but when he came over the couch and tapped my shoulder, I almost went through the roof. "Oh, so-sorry, are you re-ready to go?," he asked as he saw my shocked face.

"Yes, I am ready," I said, I looked him over, he was wearing brown nice looking pants and a fur trimmed shirt, a little bit different than his normal attire, like a bit dressed up. "You look..nice Cliff," God, it would have been better to say he was ugly than stutter that out. Cliff looked at me and attempted to smile, I had a very crooked smile on, and I felt like a complete idiot for saying that. "Let's g-go," he said quietly, taking my hand, we walked out the door.

It was...a very quiet trip to the beach. Yeah right.

"KAI GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME TO SEE MY SISTER AGAIN, YOU GOT IT, EVER?!," I heard Rick scream from Poultry farm, "WHAT IF I WANT TO COME BACK, EVER?! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? SET YOUR CHICKENS ON ME?," Kai screamed back, I could swear the whole house shook as they did that, I didn't want to imagine being IN there, it was loud enough from the entrance of my farm house.

"Wow...he moves on fast," I heard Cliff mumble. "GET OUTTTT!!!," Rick screamed at Kai again, I heard a crash, a boom and then Kai's girly scream fly through the air, "AHHH!!!!," Cliff and I turned towards Poultry Farm and gocked at the sight we saw. There was Kai, running down the streets of town, with a gossip of chickens chasing him (yeah, believe it or not, a flock of chickens is really called a "gossip"). "H-H-HELP,!" he screamed out as he saw me. I just ended up laughing at him as the chickens took him down and started to peck at him while one took his bandana and started to peck it and another tried at his shoe.

I could see Rick smirking from the sidelines, overjoyed that Kai was looking like an idiot. "See, my chickens ARE great?," Rick started to chime in about his chickens as Kai screamed bloody murder. "OK, OK! I WILL LEAVE POPURI ALONE AND YOUR FARM! HAPPY?!," he screamed at Rick as the chickens tried to eat his brown hair. "So, you won't come here anymore?," Rick asked as he looked at Kai with a death glare, which for Rick was a simple stare that couldn't even scare a bunny. "SURE, SURE, SURE!," Kai screamed at him looking terrified of the chickens.

"Hey, why don't we go the long way around?" I asked, looking at Cliff. "Su-sure," he said, looking at me and then walking forward, towards the Inn to avoid the Kai issues and Rick The Insane. "So....," I said quietly as my attention turned towards my own relationship issues, HOW can we get together if I can't even talk to him? "Um...uh....its a nice day, isn't it?," he asked me as we walked towards the town square. "Yes...it is...." I said in a low voice, "......," "......," "...........," Cliff finally broke the silence as we neared the town square, "um, what's your favorite season Claire?," I looked at the ground, the only season I liked was the one that was full of sad memories. I kept my eyes on the ground as I said, "Oh...I guess Winter, I like snow...and the cold makes me happy....what about you?," Cliff stopped walking as he answered, "um..Spr-Spring...It reminds me of...er...never mind," I looked at Cliff, wondering what he had wanted to say.

I finally broke through my own thoughts,"what were you going to say Cliff?," I asked him, pausing as well so as to stand beside him. "No-nothing...," He shook his head and grabbed my hand again and walked along. I decided to go along and walk. Maybe later I would be able to ask him. "Hey Claire, how are you?," I heard a voice, it was Gray, as he was walking down the lane near the town square just as Cliff and I entered. He was with no one at the moment. When he saw me with Cliff he looked a little sad and then shrugged, "hey Cliff," he said in a low voice. "H-hi Gr-Gray," Cliff muttered back as Gray came closer. "Nice day out, huh? Well, I better go find Mary and see what she's up to," Gray quietly grumbled as he walked away to the beach, leaving Cliff and I staring at each other.

"Um...let's go...?," he almost asked. "Sure, let's go!," I said, dragging him along as we walked onto the beach. I could see Rick and Karen together. Gray had found Mary and Kai was looking at Popuri like she was food. I could see Ann, who looked lonely on the sidelines as everyone else was with their dates. "Hey Claire!," Karen almost screamed at me. "Yes?," I said, still holding onto the shocked Cliff's hand. "Come on, you have a date, come here with Cliff and have some pizza and pineapple juice!!," Karen laughed as she sipped pineapple juice.

Cliff turned a bit red and then we walked to where Karen and Rick were. It was then that I could swear Rick was staring at my breasts......"hey Rick, Claire's mouth isn't in her heart," Cliff angrily saying this made Karen notice he was staring at my breasts, whereas she 'playfully' punched him and I heard a few giggles come from the others. Rick look terrified as Karen asked him to come to the dock with her-alone.

"That was funny!," I said as Rick was dragged off by a ticked-off Karen. "It wasn't that funny, he should keep his eyes to himself," Cliff mumbled a bit then looked down a bit. "Yeah, but don't worry, he didn't do anything...," I said quietly. "Let's get some food." I said, dragging Cliff to the food stand. Of course, Kai looked so ticked-off that he didn't get a date that I almost smiled. Kai angry=me laughing. Cliff looked at Kai like he wanted to get a sickle and throw him across the sea. "Pizza and pineapple juice please, Kai," I said as I walked up to his stand. "Sure," he mumbled angrily.

"HERE," he said, shoving pizza at me and then almost throwing the pineapple juice at me! "THANKS," I said, almost in a scream. I found that Cliff had found a nice beach towel that was shaded by an umbrella, so I went over to him and sat. He looked happy, despite the whole Rick/Kai thing. "It looks good, I guess Kai does something right after all, huh?," I joked to Cliff as he bit into the pizza. "Yeah, tr-true," he laughed. I found I was having a good time with Cliff, even if we couldn't say more than half a sentence to each other.

"So.....," Cliff started. "Yeah?" as I stared off at the dock where Karen slapped Rick on the face before she stalked off to where Gray and Mary were. "What do you want to do?," he asked me. Still goking at Rick's red cheek, "um....how about we go bug Karen and make sure Rick doesn't die from Karen wrath?" Cliff started to laugh and we got up, walking over to where Gray was, as Karen was slapping his back talking about something while Rick looked like a beaten puppy next to her. "Hey, Karen, what are you doing?," I asked as we came up. "I was telling Gray about how he should take off his hat sometimes," she laughed and brought her hand up and stole Gray's hat, with a silly look she ran to the other end of the beach as Gray gave chase.

"They look like two year olds!," Mary said with a laugh. Poor Rick now looked neon red as he looked at me with a sad look. I could see Cliff shift his gaze to Rick, still thing about the breast "incident." Rick turned away, still glowing red as Cliff glared at him. "Cliff...," I quietly pulled him away from Rick, I didn't need him to kill him or something. "What?," Cliff asked, a bit coldly. "Don't scare Rick, please," I said, dragging him to a beach blanket. I heard him mumble as we sat down, but other than that, he didn't glare at Rick.

Cliff's POV:

The walk to the beach was...loud....and quiet at the same time. When I saw Kai being beaten up by chickens, I couldn't help but laugh considering I was almost poultry food myself. I was being hugged and one could say loved by our chickens compared to Kai's current fiasco! After that, all was quiet, except for when Gray came by. I had a feeling he had wanted to ask Claire out, but figured I had, once he saw us. When we got to the beach, I got a bit timid, there were a lot of people there. I saw Ann, alone and seemingly lonely and a bit upset. I could see Mary with Gray who had found her just fine.

When we walked over to Karen, who was screaming at Claire and I to come over, I saw Rick was looking at her in an odd way. I just decided it was just nothing, but I could see Claire was uncomfortable, so I looked to see what Rick was staring at. I almost punched him when I realized he was staring at her breasts. "Hey Rick, Claire's mouth isn't in her heart," I had said as he turned bright red. I could see Karen give him a 'death' slap, as I would put it. I was so happy I wasn't Karen's boy friend, I would be dead if I was. How Rick survived, I had no idea. She dragged him to the dock, with a look of murder!

When Claire went to get our food, I claimed a beach blanket and watched as Kai threw a baby-fit. He was upset that Popuri wasn't his date, and maybe still ticked that Claire was taken by me. After we ate, we decided to go see what Karen was doing, partly so Rick would have a chance to live, partly because we were bored. Turns out Karen was playing and took Gray's hat then ran as fast as she could. I laughed as Mary stated that they looked like two year olds! I saw Rick looking at Claire and decided to glare at him.

I was surprised to have Claire pull me away from Rick, she must have decided to not let me kill him. I didn't need a hoe to drop on his foot to have fun, I could just grab a skillet from Kai's stand and whack Rick with it. I didn't like how he looked at her, and I would gladly kill him. I saw Ella pass by with a tabby tom cat, he looked thrilled to be with Ella. It was about 4 right now, and Claire and I had been listening to each other talk for a while. She was telling me stuff about Yumi and Joanna but I had a feeling there was more to her meeting them at the beach then what she was saying.

I had a feeling a lot more happened in her life then that, and it had to do with the man named Luneth. I had to know more, but at the Beach Festival, it wasn't a great place to drag it out. I turned to Claire, she was asking me about my family. I couldn't speak, this was not a place, with everyone in town here, where I wanted to talk about that type of stuff. I looked down a bit and mumbled, "not much to tell..." If she wouldn't tell me her whole story, then I would wait until she was ready.

She must have understood, for she nodded a bit. I looked at her. She looked beautiful as the mid-day sun shone on her face. 'Kiss her,' my senses yelled. I looked at her and she looked at me. I wondered if I should try..... I came in a bit closer, she blushed a bit and came closer too....

"HEY ELLAIRE!!!" I heard a man scream, I fell over in shock onto Claire's lap.

Claire's POV:

YUMI! I wanted to KILL him! RAHH! Cliff was about to kiss me, and THEN Yumi had to come at THAT moment! Cliff fell into my lap and seemed a bit shocked! I turned purple as I faced Yumi, who was standing near me. "HI!," he said with joy!! "HI," I growled back. Cliff got up and rubbed his head, Yumi had been known to be loud. "....Why the anger Claire?," Yumi asked as he came over, sitting right next to me. Ok, welll....I AM ON A DATE AND YOU POP IN WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO GET A KISS! "There's no anger, why would you think that?," I asked, making a demon like smile and spit out my teeth. "It COULD be that you're looking at me like I just made your farm explode," Yumi asked while trying to make a halo VISIBLY appear over his head (knowing he did something but his little air head-self couldn't figure out). No, only my love life!, I mumbled to myself!

"Do I look like that?," I asked still smiling like a demon. "Y-Yes...," Yumi muttered, scared even more because he still couldn't figure out why I was so mad. He knew that if he got me angry, I would kill him. "Cl-Claire? Is this Yumi?," Cliff asked from beside me, Cliff was the only thing keeping me from ripping Yumi up and eating him. "Yesssssss this is Yumi," I said with a hiss. I looked at Cliff, who at the moment was a bit red in the face. "My names Cliff, ni-nice to meet you," Cliff said this while holding his hand out to Yumi.

I was so happy when Yumi took a look at me and decided he best go find Ann and ask her to be his date. I smiled as I saw him go. I turned back to Cliff, who was staring at me, still a bit red. "Yumi has been known to have bad timing..." I said, blushing a bit. I could see Yumi's short, spiky brown hair, he was near Ann.

"Yeah...I saw...," Cliff said quietly. I wonder if we could try that again? I came a bit closer to him, hoping no one would disturb us......Cliff came closer too, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yumi busy with Ann, that ruled him out. Our lips were only a crumb apart when I heard a very familiar laugh.

"CLAIREEEE!!!!," I heard Joanna scream, she must have not noticed...I WAS TRYING TO KISS SOMEONE! This time, Joanna was just about in my ear, she had snuck up behind the umbrella and screamed in my ear. I fell forward out of complete shock and landed kissing Cliff full force, which lead to hooting from the whole crowd (in other words, the whole town)! I heard Yumi gasp, Joanna start giggling, and Karen laugh-scream! I could feel myself grow bright red as I was on top of Cliff! I knew he was already scarlet red!

I picked myself up and looked at Cliff, he was...smiling? Wow I was better than I thought! I was still bright red as I turned to face the giggling Joanna. "I think that you two-" I jerked towards Yumi-"Could break the record for coming into a date so many times," Cliff had recovered and gotten up, though he still looked red. "CLAIRE AND CLIFF!!!," I heard Karen scream, which earned her a glare, which made her shrink behind Rick.

It seemed like everyone decided that since Cliff was my boy friend, that I wasn't a freak, which I didn't mind, it was just creepy to have guys like Rick and Kai like me. I smiled a bit as everyone went back to what they were doing. I could see Yumi come over with Ann and Joanna sat by me as she said,"I got the harvest sprites to take care of my farm, and Izzy is here! He just went to your farm to drop off Jiro," Joanna seemed to be beaming with happiness about Izzy. I smiled at her, my anger gone. At least Cliff had kissed me, right?!

"My names Cl-Cliff, yours is Joanna, right?," Cliff stuttered a bit. "Yes, some people call me Kitty too!," She smiled, showing just why she got her nickname, her lips curled into her cat-like smile. "O-ok!," Cliff said to her. I saw a young man, about Yumi's age come onto the beach, looking for someone, or so it seemed. "Hey Kit, is that Izzy?," I asked, poking her. Cliff seemed to be waiting for another guy to come, he seemed uncomfortable with two girls.

"Yes, that's him! IZZY!," she called through the air. "Oh, Joanna!," he said, walking over to the beach towels. He wore a blue cap and blue over-alls with a white shirt and had blue eyes and what looked like brown curls under his cap. "This is Claire and Cliff!," she said, pointing to me and Cliff. Cliff was holding my hand now and right next to me, smiling. "....," Izzy seemed quiet. "Izz, what's wrong?," Joanna asked. "You didn't say Claire was married!," he blurted out.

I turned bright red just as Cliff took his hand away and looked down while blushing. I looked down, wishing my hair was loose instead of put back in a bow. Izzy was looking at Joanna as she laughed harder than she ever had. This was turning out to be the MOST embarrassing date of all time! "Claire didn't tell me she was!," she roared as Izzy turned a pink color. "We-we're not mar-married!," Cliff stumbled out. "Oh...sorry...you looked like you were...," Izzy said quickly trying to make light of his mess-up, realizing how embarrassing it was for Cliff and me. It seemed to me he COULD have said we were boy friend and girl friend! I looked at him, waiting for him to say that.

God he WAS an idiot! Now Izzy would call us brother and sister next! I heard Kai pipe up from behind me, "aren't you dating or are you too chicken to say it, Cliff?," I think that broke something in Cliff, he looked at Kai and spit out, "yes we are dating," Kai looked back to his cooking. "Oh, I see, I am sorry, Please don't be angry, I am quite dumb!," Izzy joked, he made us all calm down and laugh a bit. Yumi came over with Ann and then Izzy joined Joanna. We all talked about various things, Cliff and I didn't really talk, if anyone, Joanna was talking! It was about 8 PM when Joanna suggested we all go walk with our dates.

Mary and Gray picked Goddess Pond, Karen and Rick decided on the town, Ann and Yumi decided to stay on the beach, Joanna and Izzy (HEHE she got him to admit they were dating) decided on the forest near Mother's Hill, which left Cliff and I to the mountain area! We all set out with our dates.

Yumi's POV:

I had come at a BAD time, it took me a moment to realize they were about to kiss...and I had stopped it! I almost wanted to curl up and DIE when I saw the look Claire gave me, she looked so ticked, I was afraid she would kill me! I knew that if she wanted, she could rip me apart and eat my guts. She could be worse than Karen at times........

"Um. Uh. I think I will go find Ann and ask her to be my date! Bye guys!," I said quickly, before Claire took off that blue bow she wore and strangled me with it! "Hey Ann!," I yelled as I came up to her, she smiled brightly at me and ran over. "Yumi!," she cheered as I came over and greeted me with a hug and a kiss on my cheek. I laughed and asked her to be my date, whereas she went 'tsk tsk' and laughed, she said she had been hoping I would come.

I was thrilled to see Ann, and to see my main rival gone BUT now I had to worry about Claire, if he hurt her in anyway, he would end up with a hoe in his forehead. Cliff was nice but if he hurt her, he would die at my hands and my hands only. I didn't want Claire to be hurt-not again. If I ever met who had made her as sad as she is today, I would rip his lungs out. We went back to the others and we talked for a while, then Joanna thought it would be a good idea to take walks with our dates, which seemed like a good idea.

"Lovely night out, huh?," She asked me as we walked along the beach. "Not as beautiful as some sights," I said while smiling, I had liked Ann for a while now and I wished to be able to marry her soon....maybe by The Harvest Festival I would be able to ask her without freaking out. "...oh Yumi...," Ann blushed a bit as we walked along the beach, the moonlight made her hair look like gold.

"Your hair...looks beautiful...," I blurted out to her as she blushed. I turned away a bit and started to feel my face grow hot. I smiled at her with a sheepish grin. "So...How is it in Flower Bud village? Is it still beautiful there?," she asked me. I had known that she had once lived in Flower Bud village but that was when her mother was alive. That was many years ago though, when I was still in the city with my parents. My parents had moved to the city because my younger sibling got ill. Mille needed to have real Doctors, professional ones. Joanna and I understood having to leave our farm, which was in Forget-Me-Not valley.

Our sister, Millie, died soon after we turned 15, it was sad, she was doing so well, until she got ill again. We never found out what was wrong with her. Our parents then decided to go back to the farm. The pain of Millie's death hurt us greatly, Millie had only been ten. We had left over ten years ago for the city, and going back to the farm was like a dream....until our parents died.

It had been a stormy day, Joanna and I were stuck in the small cramped apartment our family had lived in. Our parents were out, we got worried about them when the lights went out. Joanna and I almost died when we turned on the radio to hear that there was a car crash....and it was near where our parents had been. We tried our best to find out what had happened. When the lights went back on, about an hour later, we called the police...only to hear the news we dreaded.

They were dead, they had been killed in the crash.

It was a miracle that we were allowed to go to the farmhouse in the valley. We could live there and farm, and have our lives, since our Grand-father lived nearby. We were horrified to find about a year later that he had died of an illness. We had taken a long time to decide, but we finally decided, that since he was the last strand of our family, that we could not let his farm die. I went and took the place at Merry Moo farm. It was hard to be away from Joanna, but I made it, and I often visited her.

She made her farm very good, kept it going AND rescued all the harvest sprites, and Meri too. I am proud to have a sister like her......I then realized Ann was looking at me with a bright smile. "Can't you stay for a while? Please?," she asked me as I looked down a bit. "Ann, I can't stay away to long, not with the sprites working for me!," I told her as I shook my head. "Can you at least look at me? I want to spend as much together as possible!," she told me as she came closer and hugged me. "Ok, Ann, I will be here for two days, we can do whatever you want," I said to her as I hugged her back.

She looked up at me, smiling. I leaned in and kissed her slightly. "I wish my dad hadn't left Flower Bud village," she murmured as my lips left her's. "I know...maybe someday you will...uh...move there by yourself...," I decided to shut up but she went on, "like if I married someone?," she asked me, I turned red as she asked that, I knew she meant me. "Yea-yeah....," I said quietly. I knew I was agreeing to someday ask her to marry me, which didn't bother me but I was now scared. "Anyway, lets go and finish our walk, you can tell me about Merry Moo farm, I want to know how Laria and Mossy are doing!," Mossy was my dog, she was a German Shepherd and Laira was a black Persian female. "Ok, then I will tell you about how Mossy chased a chicken from Sally's farm...." Our talking went on and on through the night, lasting very long.

Joanna's POV:

When I came into the 'scene' as I put it, I almost laughed my butt off then and there, I had come in at the PERFECT time and it looked like Claire had a boy friend and didn't tell me! Oh well, I would bother her about it later! I laughed as she fell forward and went into a full forced 'blind' kiss. I couldn't believe I had shocked her that badly! My timing was just awesome! I caught her and now I could make fun of her while I was staying with her. Claire knew this meant a pillow fight in the morning, and who ever won got to drag gossip out of the other, like always.

Of course, no one ever won because we both ended up on the floor laughing so hard that the floor shook. But right NOW I was watching Claire kiss some cute brown haired guy. I say 'cute' because he was but that didn't mean he was better than my Izzy. I just giggled as everyone turned to Claire; I even heard Karen scream, "CLAIRE AND CLIFF!!!," that was funny. I was happy to be introduced to her boy friend, I mean after all, she should have told me about this!

Claire DID seem happy, so I assumed this would be a good time to let the whole 'blind' kiss thing go. I smiled and waited for Izzy....poor Izzy, when he blurted out that he didn't know Claire was married, I almost puked laughing because I know Claire would have told me that....wouldn't she?! I just kept laughing and when Cliff stuttered his way to freedom, I just died inside laughing. I could hear Kai (my personal enemy, as is he Claire's, from what I have heard) talking about how Cliff must be a chicken because he wouldn't say that he and Claire were dating. I liked how Cliff had snapped back at him. After about three hours, I suggested we all take a nice walk with our dates, and everyone agreed.

Izzy and I went into the lush forest near Mother's Hill, it was a lovely night. "Its so nice out, isn't it Izzy?," I asked him as we went along, holding hands. He nodded, smiling at me as he spoke, "the moonlight makes your hair look like glowing amber!," he told me this, not even blushing, though I was. "Thank you...," I smiled back to him and he grinned back. Izzy was very good at farming and he was a great friend, though I hoped that someday we would be more than that!

I had met Izzy when he wandered into town, weary and unable to talk because he was so tired. It was plain to see that he had spent much to much time on his farm outside of Forget Me not, I had to drag him to the bar to get a drink. I had found him passed out near the bridge that lead to Vesta's shop. I almost had a heart attack, I was just about to see if Skye was near, and I had found HIM! I couldn't believe it, I dragged him to the bar and Griffin helped me by giving him an energy drink to make him able to move.

I had liked Skye, but when I saw Izzy, something in my heart told me he was special. I was happy that Skye was ok with us being friends; turns out he liked the Witch Princess, Gigi, but didn't tell me for the fear we would lose our friendship. I was so happy the next few days, Izzy had thanked me for helping him, and I visited him everyday on his farm.

After about a week, he asked me to teach him more about farming. Ever since that day, I had helped Izzy, we grew quite close, and finally, last winter, he asked me to be his girl friend. I was so happy! Even though I didn't have Claire to blabber to like before, I had Skye and Meri, it was awesome that Skye could see Meri (for most people can't see the

Harvest Goddess) because it made it easier to talk. Skye remained a close friend, a naughty close friend who did all in his power to cause trouble, just to get Gigi to notice him.

Izzy now was very good at farming, he didn't even need my help but he still asked me for tips when he needed them. I couldn't think of a better man for me to love! "Hey, Joanna? You spaced, you ok?," Izzy asked me as I spaced out, thinking about the past a bit too much. "Oh, yes, sorry!," I grinned at him and tried not to look like an idiot. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Would you like to go back to town? You look tired," Izzy asked, concern flowing through his voice.

"....I am very tired after traveling, but-," I was cut off by Izzy, "no, if your tired, then you should go to bed, you don't need to get sick," he seemed worried about me because I had this thing where if I got over-tired, I got sick, he had learned that a while ago. "Fine...," I pretended to be angry and pouted, which he laughed at. He leaned down, kissed me and then we started walking towards Claire's farm, where I would be staying. "She doesn't seem to be in yet, I will be fine, I am going to go to bed, good night Izzy!," I said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. He looked like he wanted to argue and want to come in but

judging by the look Link had, I guessed he didn't want to tick him off. "Ok, then...please tell that dog not to eat me!," he asked me as Link looked at him like he was food. "He's just never seen you before, you could be a creepy pervert for all that dog knows!," Izzy laughed at that statement and waved to me as he went to the Inn. I went inside, washed up, and the flopped into Claire's large bed to sleep.

Cliff's POV:

After the whole kiss episode, we all had fun laughing together, sharing stories (well, Joanna, Izzy, Ann and Yumi did that while Claire and I listened, I didn't have any good stories to tell, and I doubted she did either.) I liked Joanna's idea to take walks, I mean...I was in love with it, because I would FINALLY get to be alone with Claire!

It was a very nice night as Claire and I walked up to the mountain area, the moon shone brightly over-head. "Its...lovely out, perfect moon...and a perfect date....," I said, I couldn't believe I actually managed to say that! I was so happy with myself as Claire blushed red and then came closer to me, still holding my hand. "Thanks!," she said cheerfully. I smiled at her as we sat down on the mountain path. Her hair looked like it was a startling white color, it looked beautiful.

I shifted my feet around a bit, I layed down to look at the stars and Claire did so as well. She crept closer to me and started to talk, "the moon holds many memories for a lot of people," she commented. I nodded, she was right, it held memories for me as well. I smiled up at the sky. I looked back at Claire after a little while. "Would you go out with me again, maybe the day after tomorrow? We could...uhm...go to see the full moon, it looks lovely in the summer time...with all the firefly's and such......" I didn't even stutter...it just took me forever to say stuff, but it was better then NOTHING.

"Oh yes....and maybe we can have a kiss that isn't caused by Joanna's scream of fun...," she seemed to have a laugh in her voice; I had to admit, that was one...interesting kiss.......... "Why not now?," I asked, sitting up to face her. I was a bit nervous but lately I had felt...less timid around Claire. I saw her face go redder, she seemed a bit nervous herself. Good, we are on the same page at least....

She nodded and looked up at me, I didn't even have to crawl to her, she was already close to me. I leaned down a bit, and pulled her up a little as we kissed, I couldn't explain how it felt, it didn't feel like when I had kissed other girls. We were locked in a kiss for a while before we both pulled away. Claire seemed happy, her face still red with blushing and mine too probably. "...that was...better than when Joanna scared you...," I trailed off, growing a bit hot.

Claire looked at me, smiled and hugged me, almost making me fall backwards and hit the ground. "Well, that one on the beach couldn't be called a REAL kiss, since it was from Joanna's handy work," I smiled as she said that. "Yeah, I guess....," she looked up at me, she was smiling a lot more now that she spent time around me, I really did hope this meant she liked me. I put my head on top of hers as she still hugged me.

"Cliff?," she asked me, pulling away from me and sitting back down in front of me, "yes?," I answered her. "What was your life like?," she asked me. I could feel my face turn into a large frown. "Can we talk about that some other time...? I really don't want to speak of that right now...," I could see her nod her head, still smiling. "Ok, I don't mind.." she said to me, I was happy, because I could tell she really meant it. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I really did love Claire and I had been blind to not realize that sooner and now that I had, I would never let her go, she would never be hurt again; even if I didn't know how she was hurt in the first place, I would never let that happen to her again!

Claire's POV:

The whole walk we had to the Mountain was pleasant, Cliff and I were even able to talk. Then we sat on the path way, looking at the stars. I was thrilled when he asked me out on another date, I could have done a freaky dance to show it too (not that I would....that would be weird...)! Then I blurted out, "oh yes....and maybe we can have a kiss that isn't caused by Joanna's scream of fun...;" then he said back, as I blushed, "why not now?" I blushed even harder, then he leaned down to me, grabbing my back, he pulled me up a little as we kissed.

I was surprised to find that the way we kissed...was even better then when I had with Lukas, it almost hurt to think of that, could it be possible that I could love another, AND even more than Lukas? But...what about...the darned picture in the locket? I decided to just let the kiss take me away from those thoughts; I let it take me, making me feel like air. I smiled as Cliff and I pulled away. I didn't know how long that kiss had lasted but it was the best one I had ever gotten.....

I remembered asking Cliff about his life after I hugged him, he seemed sad to think of that so I changed it all with a bright smile towards him. Never had I felt so happy, even around Yumi and Joanna -this was a different happy. I smiled again as Cliff leaned down and kissed me again. After a while longer of star gazing (and you could also call it 'Cliff gazing'), I was getting tired.

Cliff, had noticed this and decided it was time to get home. I wanted to argue but he was right, "ok, fine...," I said, yawning as I got up. I almost fell back down as I got up! I was blushing, I couldn't even stand! Where would that get me now? I was shocked when Cliff came over and picked me up. "I can walk!," I protested to him, "sure Claire, and I can fly!," he laughingly responded. I pouted a bit but after a moment, I decided to suck in my pride and stay in the moment and let him carry me.

The walk was a bit longer since Cliff had EXTRA luggage. When we entered my farm, he looked down at me and smiled and I looked back up and smiled back. Was I in that dream where your prince charming picks you up and takes you home on a white horse? Oh, wait, there was no horse....but the magical kiss DID come. When we got to my door, he looked down at me again, he put his head down and kissed me, murmuring good night to me before he put me down.

"I can make it inside, don't worry!," I told him as he put me down, holding onto my arms to steady me. "alright. Good night Claire, I will see you tomorrow!," he said as he walked over to his barn. I smiled to myself and went into the house. I then saw Ella, who was sitting on my couch, waiting for me. "OH ELLA!," I sighed as I went to the bathroom. Even though it was late, I decided to take a bath.

Ella followed me into the bathroom, as usual. "Oh, Ella! Cliff kissed me today! More than once too! He's so sweet and kind, he's really quite talkative if you give him the chance! He carried me here Ella! Isn't that romantic? I know! Its so sweet! I can't wait to see him tomorrow!," I blabbered to Ella as I soaked my sore body in a hot bath. Ella was perched on the edge of the bath, she had mewed and meowed at me the whole time. "Meomewwmeow!," she had mewed to me after I finished talking. "Yes, I had a great time, and I can't wait to see him again! He asked me out for the full moon! It will be so much fun!" I kept on blabbering to Ella, waving my arms to show things or just talking about how it was odd to be kissed and feel the way I did.

Of course, all had escaped my mind that Joanna was in the same house and that she had heard me tell every little *Lukas included* detail to Ella.

"WHEN were you going to tell me this?," Joanna's angry figure stood in the bathroom doorway, her foot tapping as she talked. I blushed deep red, got out of the bath and wrapped my robe around myself. "Joanna...." I tried, "don't Joanna me! When were you going to tell me all this?!," she almost screamed at me. "...I wasn't going to tell you anything about my past but I was going to tell you about Cliff!" I tried to make peace again, only to fail, "you give more juicy life info. to your CAT than ME!," she snorted.

I made a really bad smile,"um...sorry?," I said quietly, not wanting to die yet. "SORRY?" I shook my head, I wasn't ready to tell Joanna about Lukas, Luneth OR anything in that relation. "Joanna, I am sorry but I am not ready to tell you about my past, can't you wait a little longer? I will tell you next time you visit, or vis versa! I promise but for now, can you handle just present day info.?," Joanna smiled at me and nodded, "as long as I get to know SOMETHING! Now do tell me about your date!,"

Joanna and I spent most of the night blabbering about Izzy and Cliff, which was fun! She fell asleep before me as I was left to think as the clock struck 2 AM.

I am a fool, I do love Cliff, I should have seen it. I am as blind as any lover though! I love Cliff and I am sure I want to share my life with him....all that needs fixing...is the picture in the locket....unless I don't love Cliff.......

A/N

Sally is the farm owner (like how Ann and her father ran a farm there) in flower bud, I decided there needed to be more people there. I worked very hard on this chapter, and my mom gave me some tips, so thank her some to, since she is helping me with the plot (what writer doesn't have someone just as good to consult to?) I hope you guys like it! It took me only a little bit to do this and I really do hope you like it! I am probably going to have an update by tonight, or tomorrow, give or take. Anyway, R&R everyone!


	5. Summer Breaks and HeartAches

A/N

Damn it's been a long time FanFiction...I don't know if I will ever finish this story, but I hope I do. I believe I have improved since starting all those monthes ago, I wish I had updated sooner but...I'm trying to be more active.

Oh and by the way, there won't be anymore day by day chapters, these were main days, so its not like I will 365, a chapter for each day LOL Only the days that matter will be full chapters, otherwise I will do a summary for the other days, so yeah.

I hope you all like it...heh ^^" It's been done for monthes but I just didn't like it, so I've been editing it.

Thank you again, anyone who reads this.

* * *

Chapter Five: Summer Breaks and Heart Aches

I saw Joanna trip over a...wrinkle in the rug? She looked at it, "give me coffee or die," she growled at the carpet. "Uh.....the rug can't give you coffee...," I said to her as she kicked the rug; normal Joanna in the morning! Just like she was at home, always doing stupid things until she got her morning coffee! One time she even threw a pillow at the TV, claiming it had dispobeyed her and would not make coffee for her! I quickly went into the kitchen and made her a cup of coffee, then gave it to her before she decided the radio was evil or something!

"So, Joanna, what do you want to do today?," I asked as Joanna blinked away her morning mood. She yawned and looked at me with tired eyes, "I don't know, why don't you show me around your farm," she suggested as she got off the floor and went over to the living room door. "I KNOW, I want a shower, so I will go do that and YOU get to figure out what to do," she smiled as she skipped off to the bathroom! I was already dressed, seeing as it was about 7 AM. Joanna normally got up at 5 but she was tired from traveling, therefore I had to wake her up but I forgot about the ever popular morning coffee ritual!

I decided to make breakfast as I waited for her. I cracked some eggs and popped some bread into the toaster, followed by squeezing fresh orange juice. "Want any help?," Joanna asked me as I flipped the eggs that were already in their pan. "Since your dressed, could you go get Cliff and tell him its time to eat?," I asked, turning to look at Joanna smiling. "SURE!," she cheered out for some reason. I tilted my head and sighed, Joanna was not someone I would understand any time soon!

I saw Joanna run out the door, her hair flying and smile wide, and noticed she looked a bit hyper...why I don't know...next question was did I WANT to know.... then I shook my head and smiled; breakfast was done and I was quite happy. Joanna and I had had a lot of fun talking about Cliff and Izzy. Joanna told me about their first date and how Rock crashed it then I told her about how I had met Cliff. Joanna seemed overly happy that I had found a boyfriend.

I thought about the fact that a few other men had asked me to be their girlfriend, that would be Rock, Gustafa and Griffin at one point or another. I didn't like any of them and I could swear they only asked me because I was friends with Joanna. I always smiled and told them I didn't feel that way about them but little did I know that there would be a time that I would feel love again.

I heard Joanna and Cliff talking, well more Joanna than Cliff, of course. I brought out the eggs, toast and orange juice to the table. I had to wonder if Joanna was going to make this meal awkward to get revenge on me for not telling her about Cliff! I knew Joanna, she was a trickster at times. All I did was smile at her when she came in, in girl face laungage, that meant 'don't try anything.'

"H-hey Claire," Cliff greeted me as he sat at the table next to me. Joanna took the only other seat, the one across the table and sat. "It's a lovely day! I can't wait to be shown your farm," she said this once we had given thanks for our food. "I th-think you wi-will like it here Joanna," Cliff stuttered a bit after taking a bite of my food. Cliff always seemed to like my cooking, it was one of those few times he smiled.

I saw Ella run in and she jumped onto the table. I saw Joanna's mouth open, shocked at Ella's actions right before Ella stole a piece of Cliff's toast and pranced off the table! "ELLA! You're just like Fairy! She did the same thing! I have the luck...," Cliff laughed as Ella crouched down on the dining room carpet and scarfed down a bite of his toast, seemingly smiling at him. "Fairy," I asked him as he turned to me, still grinning from Ella's little morning act. Ella sometimes did that if she was bored. "Fairy was my mom's cat...she liked to eat my food right off my plate," he said, as he stared admiringly at my fancy cat licking up the remainder of her catch!

I wonder if my cooking is like his mothers? I really want to know about his past but I have the feeling I will have to return the favor and tell him mine...I haven't even told Joanna, how would I be able to tell someone I barely know? Its weird, I feel like I have known him for soo long, longer than Joanna, I want to tell him everything! I wonder, is this what true love feels like? I wouldn't know this half since I knew Lukas in a different way....

As I spaced out, Cliff and Joanna had started some coversation about how to know when a cow is healthy or not. Cliff sure did seem interested in the way a farmer lived, I wondered how long he would stay here........forever if we....married....I almost shook my head, why would he marry me? He could get a much better girl....or here comes the darned locket in my thoughts.... "Hey, Claire, you o-ok," Cliff broke through my thoughts as he tapped my shoulder.

"Uh, yeah sorry," I said, looking at him, he had gotten up and was taking the dishes away. I looked at my plate; I must have spaced out while I was eating because my food was gone! I shrugged inwardly, at least I hadn't looked like a fool! Joanna had gone outside, wanting to see how Jiro was doing. I walked into the kitchen, I saw Cliff leaning against the counter, cleaning the dishes. He always did that. I remembered what he had told me when he first did this, "my mother always taught me to give if you take and your cooking is giving, so I have to give as well." I smiled as I thought of this, it was a good way to put it and the correct way as well.

"Hey, Cl-Claire," Cliff said as he put a pan up to lean against the wall to dry. "Hi, how's it going," I asked back to him, he turned to face me, drying a plate, "good I guess, your fr-friend Joanna is nice," he said this with a smile, that made me wonder if she had done something; then again, I didn't want to know. "She is...something," I said with a grin, he put the plate back in the cabinet and then walked over to me. "Shouldn't we show her around the fa-farm," he asked me this as he greeted me with a small kiss on the cheek. "Yes, why not do that after you get ready," I asked with a smile towards him.

"Ye-yeah," he stuttered back at me. I nodded and he went off to take a shower. "Hey, Cwaire, I am gonna go and grab Yumi and Izzy so they can see your farm," she said this as she popped into the living room. "Ok, I will be waiting!," I said as she went back outside. I smiled a bit and sighed as I was left alone. Once again, I spaced out as I sat there on the couch. I wonder what I should show them first? Maybe my cows or...maybe my chickens.... I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed Cliff come up behind me. "Are you going to space out each day," he asked shaking his head in mock upsettedness.

I was a little shocked because I was not expecting him so I jumped up, falling off the couch. "AAH," I screamed as he talked and I saw him as he laughed a little. He then walked over to me, offering his hand to help me up. "Here," he said as he put his hand out and I grabbed it. "Thanks and sorry, I didn't know you were there," I said clumsily. He laughed then asked, "yeah, like yesterday." I made a fake pout and then decided to go outside.

Before I was able to walk out, I saw Ellla outside, I went over to one of my windows and peered out. I could see Ella and that red and brown tabby, her 'boyfriend,' sitting in front of her. Ella looked ticked-off at him. I wondered what that poor cat had done to annoy Ella! I had a feeling Ella was going to hurt him if he proceded any further. I saw her boyfriend flick his tail with a small twitch before Ella took her paw and whacked him upside the head with it! Ella then stalked off, tail held high with pride as she made her way across the farm. Her poor little mate was sitting there, looking stunned. He watched her as she eyed the sickle with a strange and curious look upon her delicate feline face and thinking better of his situation, got up and made his way out of the farm before Ella found out how to use a sickle and kill him or something!

Cliff came up to me and took my hand before I started to walk outside. He smiled at me a little. I smiled back and we walked out the door. "Eh, they aren't here yet....why don't we water the plants? I know Joanna will want to help us with the animals...," I suggested this as Cliff stood next to me, looking to see if Joanna was back. "Ok, sounds go-good," he stuttered back as he went over to grab the watering can. "I will water the plants, why don't you harvest the vegetables," he asked me as he re-filled the watering can. "Ok, I will get to work then," I said this as he went to water the plants and I headed off to see what crops were ripe. "Oh, wow, the pineapples are getting ripe fast! Oh, the onions are ready," I exclaimed this as I picked the ripened onions and put them in my basket.

"The pl-plants seem to grow fa-faster on your farm...," Cliff said this as he bent over some pineapples, watering them. I blushed a bit as he said that, "I don't think so...," I quietly said back to him, busying myself with looking for ripe corn and tomatos. I made sure the pink cat flowers were blooming before I dumped most of the ripe produce into the shipping bin. I remembered that for the past few years I had grown pink cat flowers, I don't know why, they didn't bring profit or anything and I hated pink, but something seemed to call me to it. Maybe it was because that was the first flower I had ever received from Lukas. I remember how he pouted when one of my friends told him I hated pink and I told him it was lovely because it was so hard to find a pink cat flower here in the city. That was the first gift he had ever given me and I still had it in my blue box, pressed to keep it safe.

A small tear came to my eye, I had locked away my memories of him but they seemed to just rush back at the worst times, like now! I turned away to make sure Cliff didn't see me crying. I quickly rubbed my eyes and then decided to weed. I knelt down and started weeding my field. A few more tears fell but I hid them, like always. I saw Cliff poke a corn stalk and then water it. He seemed to like farming; I had to wonder how long he would stay here? Once again, I found myself wondering about this.

"I wonder when they will be here," Cliff broke through my thoughts. AGAIN, was I going to space out each time I was suppossed to be listening? "Ye-yeah I do to-to..." great, now I was stuttering! I saw Cliff turn to me, a bit confused. I looked back down to my weeding, attacking the 'evil' weed that wouldn't come out. "OH CWAIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Joanna screamed through the once silent farm yard. I saw Cliff jump up slightly and then sigh as he realized it was Joanna.

"Yes?," I asked back as she skipped forward, holding a regretful and tired Yumi with a sleepy Izzy on her other side. "We are ready, are you," she asked as she poked Yumi in the ribs, I heard him make an anrgy grunt and then mouth 'why me'. "Yeah, I am ready, Cliff," I asked him, he was looking down at a pink cat flower, looking deep in thought. "Oh, yea-yeah," he said as he got up and patted his semi dusty pants off. "Alright, how about the cows and sheep first," I asked as Yumi yawned like a lion aand Izzy attempted to pull away from Joanna's grasp, "sure, sounds good," she said, pulling Izzy and Yumi along like dogs. "Ok, here are the the cows and sheep; Coco is the one that is brown, right there-," I pointed to a brown cow I had, "and then the cow with black spots is MilkyWay, Merrybell is the plain black and white cow," I said this, pointing the cows as I spoke their names, they turned to me, almost smiling.

Before I could name my sheep, MilkyWay came over and sniffed at Joanna and Izzy, then moved to Yumi. She mooed her aproval of them and then went back to eating. I looked as Coco stared at Cliff. Coco was picky and she had gotten used to CLIFF feeding her, so she went over to him, mooing about how she wanted food. Cliff laughed and went over to get fodder for her before she decided that he would be a tasty treat.

I smiled and then went on with the intros to my cows and sheep, "then there is Fluffers, Cotten and Joker," I pointed to the various sheep and they looked back, wondering who the new people here in the barn were. "Be nice all of you and let Joanna pet you," I warned my animals with a shake of my finger. Yumi and Izzy seemed to wake up at the sight of the animals and then started petting or feeding them with great care. I saw Cliff was feeding Coco and milking her, Joanna had gone to Fluffer's and was brushing her with great care.

I went over to Merrybell and milked her after I brushed her, it was a while before we were all done, taking our time as we cared for the animals. I could see out of the corner of my eye, Izzy talking to Joker and brushing him. I got up and patted at my over-alls to get the dust off them and then turned to Joanna, "the chickens would be next, is that ok," I asked as Joanna walked over to me. "Sure, sounds good," she replied. I turned and went out the barn door, heading for the other side of my farm.

Cliff's POV:

All was fine with me, I had had a good time watering the plants and helping the animals. The only thing I was afraid of was what the EVIL chickens would do to me. I walked across the farm last, getting some animals to graze in the summer time sun. I smiled and then walked to the chicken coop. When I got inside I saw Joanna and the others, they were doing quite fine with the chickens, in fact, the chickens looked happy.

I made a sheepish grin at the chicken that had attacked me before, it clucked and then came over, I couldn't help but want to run away. WOW I WAS a wimp! Scared off by a chicken! What next I ask you? I get scared of breathing?! .......I quickly walked over to Claire, not very willing to die of a chicken attack. She smiled at me and then took me over to the chickens to feed them. I could see the look in their eyes...the evil chickens gazes said they would kill me if I left Claire's side. That made me feel very welcome, I didn't feel threatened at ALL by the scary evil chickens who wanted to eat me if they were given the chance, nope I wasn't scared.

I shrugged and stayed by Claire, hoping to see her go OUT of the chicken coop. I was lucky because everyone decided the chickens were good and thought lunch would be a good idea, I couldn't agree more. Joanna asked that we go to Kai's beack shack to eat, why she wanted to be around that worm, I didn't know. She said that she wanted to eat some summer time food and sadly Kai was the only one to serve that type of food. I frowned a bit as everyone decided Joanna was correct, I knew they were right I just didn't want to deal with IT.

Well, anyway, if he tried anything with Joanna or Claire, it would be safe to say one of his skillets would become one with his head. I smiled as I thought of hitting Kai with a pan, that really made me want to just smile all day. The only other problem would be Gray because he seems to like Claire, even though he would never admit it, especially with Mary as his girl friend. He would only say something like that if he knew that Claire felt the same way.....did she feel that way? Oh, here I go again, spacing out over the most stupid of things.

"Hey, come on Cliff!," Joanna said as I lagged behind a bit, lost in thought, "yeah, I am co-coming!," I called back as I caught up with Joanna and the others. When we got to the beach, I saw Kai and his beach shack and then I could see....guess who, GRAY right there, no Mary, JUST HIM. I had this sick feeling that the whole world was against me in more ways then one.

I smiled at him as he turned to us, smiling a little. Since when did he smile and at strangers at that! I shook my head slightly and decided to let it go and have some fun.

We spent about five hours in town, Joanna and Claire took a detour and went to May's shop to look at clothing, Yumi, Izzy and I went around town, we went to the blacksmiths while the girls looked at clothing. Ann came to join Joanna and Claire as well, we all met up at the Inn at around 6:30 to eat. I saw that Joanna had a few bags, some seeds from Won and also some clothes from May, Ann had a bag that she took upstairs once she was in the Inn and Claire had a small bag from May's shop, I never got to hear what it was she got.

Yumi and Izzy ordered a lot of food and Joanna and Claire shared some food, I ate a salad and I even payed for it. I had gotten some money from working for Claire, she had shoved it at me with force because she thought I deserved it. It was about 9:00 before we all got up from the bar, having had a few drinks, that we all decided we were tired.

Joanna kissed Izzy's cheek and then went over to Claire, "bye guys, see you tommorow!," Izzy said, waving to Joanna, Yumi yawned and waved his hand in the air, looking like he didn't care. Claire said bye to Yumi and Izzy before she went and picked up her bags, Joanna did the same and we all walked out of the Inn.

"Hey, Claire, don't boyfriends hold their GIRLFRIENDS bags?," Joanna asked, smiling cheekily at Claire, I saw Claire laugh before she turned to me, "well, that would be lovely, what do you say Cliff, want to be our pack mule?," she asked with a laugh towards me, I smiled, thank God I didn't blush, "sure, I am here to serve!," I said this all without blushing, I took their bags and then watched as they walked a little bit in front of me as I walked behind them, smiling.

"He's very sweet!," I could hear Joanna whisper to Claire, I had great hearing and I had never been so happy to have it either, "yes, he is, now shush!," I could hear her barely as she whispered this to Joanna.

I smiled again as I heard Claire say that, I had to wonder where Joanna would have taken the next part of their convorsation, I wished it had gone on! I decided to let it go and walked on. "Hey, Joanna why don't you go in, I will be in a second," Joanna seemed to get that Claire wanted to talk to me and headed in with the bags, not saying anything. I turned to Claire she had started to talk, "hey, are we still on for tommorow?," she asked me as I smiled at her, "why yes, we are....By the way, when are Joanna and the others leaving?," I asked her as she smiled back. "Tommorow afternoon, so don't worry, it won't be a triple date or anything!," she laughed a bit and then came over to me and kissed me lightly, I kissed back and then she backed away, "I am going to go in now, good night Cliff, sweet dreams!," she said, I nodded and then said back, "ok, you too,"

I headed into 'my' barn as Claire put it, I pulled my shirt off and flopped onto my hay bed. "Its great here, I hope I can stay here forever....," as I said this, a cute little boy cat came in, he looked like the one Ella had been with at the Beach opening. "Why, hello little buddy!," I said, smiling towards the cat. To my surprise, it came over and layed down next to me, mewing a little. "You want to stay? I don't see why not, especially since your Ella's boyfriend! Why don't we give you a name? How is Garu?," I asked the little red and brown tabby cat, it seemed to like the name and nodded to it, he curled up next to me and purred a bit before he fell asleep.

I smiled up at the ceiling of the barn, I now had a cat to keep me company and I had Claire....I wonder, will I....Marry her someday? Oh, thats a silly thought, why would she want me..? I...think I would want to be with her for...forever...but why would she ever want to be with me...? I am nothing special, I am not handsome (A/N WE THINK YOUR HANDSOME CLIFF!) or...fun. I do still have to wonder, what would she say to spending the rest of her life with me?

OH, not a pretty thought.....her running away from me...and me left in shame. I shuddered and decided that that was enough thoughts on that sort of thing, it was time to sleep...I had a date tommorow after all, didn't I?

* * *

Claire's POV:

I smiled as we walked home from the Inn, Joanna was talkitive, as usual. As we walked home I thought of the date with Cliff I had tommorow. I remembered that Joanna and the others were leaving tommorow afternoon. When we got to the farm, I got to talk to Cliff before heading inside. When I got into the house, Joanna threw a pillow at my head, "Hey!," I screamed at her, throwing the pillow back, "what was that for?," I asked with a giggle. "You did nothing, I just wanna have fun before I have to go!," she laughed back at me, throwing another pillow at my head, "OH, ITS WAR!," I laughed as I threw the pillow back and dodged the next one coming at me, it was then that the war between my bedroom and the living room begain, I hid behind the couch and threw a pillow into the room, I knew I hit Joanna because she gasped and then threw a stuffed animal back at me, it hit me in the head and I fell over before throwing it back at her.

It lasted like that for a while, until I threw a couch cussion at her and she started laughing harder than ever. "Ok, OK! I give up!," she said, putting her hands up in mock fear. "SEE? I am the queen of pillows!," I said this while standing on the couch, an umbrella in hand so it seemed like I had a septer. Joanna laughed at me before throwing a pillow at me, I fell off the couch and landed with the pillow in my face. "Now your the queen of the floor!," she laughed at me, she then came over and helped me up, "lets go to sleep now, its late," she told me as she dragged me to the room. "Ok, OK! I am coming, just let me wash up!," I said as I pulled my hand away.

"Ok, I will be here!," she said, plopping onto my bed and then grabbing a book to read. I smiled at her and went to go shower, I washed my hair and then got out, wrapping myself in a towel I sat on the chair in my bathroom. I dried my hair and put on my night dress, then went out of the bathroom and made my way to the bedroom. "Hello! Want to have some tea?," Joanna asked as she waved her book at me, a cup of tea in hand. "Sure! I would love some!," I said back to her, she got up and headed over to my desk; where she had put the teapot and cups.

"So.....how are you?," she asked, I knew that she meant with Cliff, she seemed to pick up my overly cheery mood, which I didn't have often...at all. I smiled at her, she looked back at me as she poured some tea and handed it to me. "So, why the cheery mood? Your not NORMALLY like this...," she said as she leaned against my desk and sipped her herbal tea. "I have a date tommorow for the full moon with Cliff!," I said, happily smiling before drinking down the hot tea at a fast speed and the flopping onto my bed.

Joanna came up to me and sat on the bed as well, smiling quite a lot. "What is up with you? You seem HAPPY too....," I asked Joanna as she sighed happily. "Sorry...I was thinking about Izzy...," she seemed a little out of it when she said his name, she must have been deep in love. "Why don't you marry him already?," I asked her, she turned red and then shook her head, "I-I-I don't kno-know.....It took him long enough to ask me OUT! How long will it take for him to ask me to MARRY him? Really...I don't know....maybe we aren't meant for eachother...," she drifted off to her own thoughts, I scowled at her as she did so, "HE LOVES YOU! Marry him already! Ask him if you have to!," I scowled at her, upset with her for thinking he didn't love her.

"So, you will go ask Cliff to marry you then? Why not do that, your more in love with him then I am with Izzy! I didn't think that you would...have love happen so fast! I thought it would take you YEARS of knowing someone to love them and yet your acting like the hours you have known Cliff have been weeks!," I was speechless, she was right...in so many ways, I turned away, upset. She had hit a snag I couldn't fix...my fear of going into a long term relationship...long term as in marriage...I shuddered as I thought of what happened last time...I did that....

"Cl-claire? I am sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you, please forget what I said...," Joanna was looking at me, saddened and looking a bit afraid at how I was starring off and acting odd. "It-its ok...I think I will go outside for a little while, I will be back....," I smiled sheepishly at Joanna, who was looking hurt that she had pained me. I grabbed my long coat and wrapped it around me before I went outside. Even thought it was summer, I wanted to wear it, reason one, so that if anyone (Cliff) would come by, they wouldn't see me in my night dress (ppppft, not like it is reveling) or two, so I don't catch a cold.

I walked through my farm, Ella following me as I went. She mewed every so often and then she would look at me to see how I was doing, I would nod to her and then keep walking. I smiled at her, she always worried about me. When I didn't have Joanna with me, or Yumi, Ella had been here, she always stayed near me if I had a cold or was ill in any way. Ella was always there for me, which comforted me. I had told Ella all about my life and it seemed like she understood in some bizzare way I didn't understand.

Ella meowed loudly as she heard something russel around from somewhere, I turned to where the rustling was, I saw something big come out from the shadows of the chicken coop. I didn't scream because I wasn't scared, but what I DID do was I took the shovel near the watering pool and ran forward with it, I was about to hit the shadow when I heard it say something, "CLAIRE! Its me! PUT THAT DOWN!," I heard Cliff scream at me as he got out of the shadows, his eyes wide as I held the shovel like a sword.

I blinked and put the shovel down. God, that was dumb, go Claire, kill your boyfriend! I scowled at myself as I looked at Cliff, who was a bit timid as to the reason I was running about with a shovel in hand and in my pajamas like an idiot. I smiled weakly before looking down, embarrassed by my actions. "You o-ok?," Cliff asked me as he walked forward, when I looked up he was right in front of me, his head cocked in wonder.

"OH, I, UM, I AM FINE!," I stuttered/screamed at him, he backed away a bit, shocked at how loud I was, I was shocked that he had been so close to me. I looked down, turning beat red as he looked at me, his eyes wider than before. Before I could do anything, he wrapped me in a small hug. "You seem scared, I hope I didn't scare you, I'm so-sorry...," he said this and kissed the top of my head, he lifted my head and looked into my tear-stained face. "Yo-you've been cr-crying! Wha-whats wrong?," he asked, a bit frantic as he saw my tears. I remembered, almost everyone thought I didn't cry, even Joanna had never seen me cry, it must have been very odd.

"Noth-nothing... I am fin-fine.....," I looked away, only to have him take his hand and gently take my face back so he could see me. "Your not fine....," he said quietly, looking into my eyes with a piercing brown gaze. "No-no, I am fi-fine!," I said quickly back. He kept his eyes on mine, I couldn't look away. "Tell me whats wrong, please?," he asked me while leaning forward and kissing me lightly. I put my face in his chest and sighed, embracing the hug he gave. "Please tell me, Claire, I will listen...," he said, rubbing my back a bit.

This was not the time I wanted to tell him about me...not right now..... I saw Ella pad away and go into the house through the cat door. Why did she leave me alone? I tried not to be upset...I guess she trusted Cliff, which made me feel a bit better. Cliff hugged me tighter as I lifted my head a little, tears finding their way to my eyes. "I-I-I don't wan-want to talk about it ri-right now...please don't be up-upset...," I put my head back into his chest, he put his head on top of mine, saying, "Don't worry, I will wait if thats what you want but for now I am here...," he said to me as I pushed my head into his chest even more.

* * *

Cliff's POV:

Something was wrong with Claire, no matter how much she lied to me, I knew it. I had seen her outside around the chicken coop area and I had gone to see what she was doing. I must have looked odd because when she saw me, she ran towards the watering pool and grabbed a shovel. What the HELL is she doing with as shovel? Oh, CRAP! I yelled at her before she could plant that shiny shovel in my head, she stopped, looking confused and then dropped the shovel. She smiled a small smile before I walked up to her, cocking my head, confused as well. She half screamed she was 'ok' but I knew better.

I came over to her, she turned neon red before I hugged her, hoping to ease whatever pain she had right now. I was shocked to see she had been crying, I tried to ask her what was wrong but she shot me down. She tried to look away from me, I took her face and moved her so I could see her again, I didn't want her to lie and be in pain. I begged her to tell me, I kissed her lightly and then she just put her head back into my chest, still upset. She had told me she didn't want to talk about it right NOW, which I hoped meant she would tell me someday. Even if it was on her deathbed that she told me...I would take it.

I pulled her away from me, looking at her again. "Are you alright?," I asked her as she sniffed

I could tell she was still crying. I had never seen her cry, or recall being told about her crying before. She looked so sad right know, from what I knew of Claire, she was not one easily upset over things. My only guess was that it was about her past, or something in it. When she looked up I gazed into her eyes. "I am so-sorry.....I...-," I cut her off by kissing her, she didn't need to explain about why she was so upset because I knew she would get even more upset.

I pulled her over to the apple tree she had and sat down, she sat down as well. She looked at me, her eyes flashed in the moonlight, she looked so pained and there was nothing I could do...I leaned down towards her and pulled her in, kissing her lightly and letting her hug me. "I don't need you to tell me, not when your in such pain, tell me when your ready, don't pain yourself.....," I said pulling away from her and looking into her eyes. She looked a bit less shaky, she nodded to me and then got up. "I ha-have to-to go-go to bed...," she muttered before walking towards her house, I walked up to her before she went into the house, "sleep well...," I said to her. She nodded to me again and walked into her house.

I sighed quietly and started to walk to my barn to sleep. Garu met me at the entrance, mewing and flicking his tail, obsiouly upset that I had left him. "I know, I know, I should be asleep," I said to Garu as I settled down onto my hay bed. I put my hands behind my head and sighed as Garu climbed up onto my chest and curled up on me. "Well, I don't really need a blanket with you around," I said plainly at Garu as he purred. "Ah, your alseep! Well, I guess it's nice to have a room-mate," I laughed lightly before closing my eyes, ready and waiting for tommorrow.

* * *

A/N

I am sorry it's not the best, but I don't feel like editing it...again.

So please forgive any grammar errors, spelling errors, or just overall errors. You will see the changes in my writing in the next few chapters, so I hope you enjoy all that I've learned and such.

Please R&R For me ^^ I don't write well unless I know others like my work!!


End file.
